A Moon Wolf in Ninjago
by Awesome and I know it
Summary: Sequel to The Twelve. With Lloyd anywhere in Ninjago, Lupe has to find her brother and keep him out of trouble before trouble finds him. With new heightened senses, will Lupe find her little brother? Or will she fail to keep her promise? Read The Twelve first or this won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1: New Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago

A/N This is the sequel to The Twelve. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Lands

Lupe's POV

Ever since I turned into a moon wolf, I had been busy with my new training. I had learned a lot from Peridot, my teacher. I knew the rules and restrictions to being a moon wolf, or a moon she-wolf. I learned the customs and habits of moon wolves in a pack.

"Females are valued, though males are still remembered," Peridot told me, though I wasn't paying attention. I was back to my human form, with meadow green eyes and black hair I had cut to my shoulders, and I was watching a worm crawl in front of my sitting self. "Lupe!"

"What?" I jerked up.

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Yes," I lied.

"What did I just say?"

"'Were you even paying attention?'" I responded. Peridot shook her head. In human form, she had long black hair, a tall figure, and light, lime green eyes.

"I was talking about how females and males play different roles and how they are respected."

"But you've already told me all that!" I had become very stubborn since I had been accidentally bitten by Peridot.

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Females are valued, but males are still remembered." I responded. Peridot sighed.

"Great Lupa, you have the patience of a pup." Though some may think of that as a compliment by the way she said it, a pup has no patience at all.

"We keep reviewing the same thing over and over. When will you teach me something new?" I asked her.

"Well, I suppose I haven't told you about the wolf name yet, now have I?"

I had the urge to look into her eyes for answers, but I knew better. Peridot was more dominate than me and for a low ranked 'pup' like me to look into a more dominant's eyes would be considered an offence.

"No, you haven't."

"Lupe, before your third claw moon, you must have a wolf name for yourself. While in wolf form, that is the name you will be known as, but while in human form, you will be known simply as Lupe." She explained.

"That only gives me two months!" I exclaimed. I had turned once already, and that was about one week ago. "Less than that really!"

"Then you had better get moving. Go wander near villages or towns. But never make contact with a full human, never enter the village. You may go." Peridot excused me.

I was happy to be done with that lesson, yet I was also panicked. I only had two and a half weeks before I turned for the third time. So I ran in my human form to a nearby village in a valley.

The humans living there were all farmers. I hid behind a water tower and listened in on some farmers talking.

"Yeah! I'm kind of sad Kai's a ninja now." A tall farmer with brown hair said.

"I agree, isn't his sister going with him too?" A short, stubby one replied.

"Yeah, what was her name?" The tall one asked.

"I think its N…" Before he could finish, a blue dragon landed in front of the small building. The two farmers scurried away screaming so they wouldn't get squashed under the large dragon.

I looked out from behind the water tower to see two humans, a boy in blue and a girl in red.

"You sure you don't need help?" The blue one asked.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here Jay. I just need to grab a few things if I'm going to move in with you guys." The girl replied.

Before the blue Jay could argue, the girl ran to the house.

I stayed behind the tower and watched the bird-named human talk to himself, using different phrases, probably practicing for the girl. I heard a great deal of banging and clanging and was tempted to go in the house to help, yet I remembered Peridot's warning to stay away from humans.

After a gong went off, the blue human whispered something or someone's name under his breath before flipping a blue hood on and running to the house.

"Nya!" He exclaimed to the red girl. "You're okay!"

I decided to sneak away before the blue human and 'Nya' saw me. They were dangerously close to where I was.

As I backed away, I snapped a twig, causing them to turn. I dropped to the ground and waited for them to leave.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. Probably just a squirrel. Come on, let's go back." Nya said.

As they walked back to the dragon, I crawled back into the dense forest. I made my way back to Peridot's cave. When I arrived, it was already nightfall, and the full moon, or wolf's eye, glittered in the sky.

"Where were you? What did you find at the human village?" Peridot asked me as I entered.

"I saw a blue male human named after a bird, and a female human called 'Nya.'" I told her.

"What was the male's name?"

"Jay. And he dresses in blue, how ironic, I just realized that."

"That was a ninja Lupe! You stay away from them! They don't understand the difference between moon wolves, and werewolves." Peridot tensed when she mentioned the moon wolves' arch enemy.

"I don't see how they could mix us up. I mean, we turn on wolf's claw; they turn on wolf's eye. That's about a week apart." I ranted.

"Speaking of which, you'll turn again in less than three weeks, right?" I nodded. "So you'd better start thinking about a name. And remember, it has to end in 'a.'"

In the customs of moon wolves, the males must have a name that ends in 'o' and the females must have names that end in 'a', unless the wolf is a pack head, then the name must end in 'e'.

"I'll think of one tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." I walked over to a small corner of the cave, lied down, and closed my eyes.

"Really? Aren't you hungry?" Peridot asked. My eyes shot open.

"Yeah, a bit, why?"

"Get up!" She ordered me. I reluctantly got off the floor and walked over to her. "Here." She handed me a knife made out of bone.

"What's this for?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"You're learning how to hunt. But this time, you'll be alone. Bring back a deer and I'll help you with your name."

"Fine, I'll be back." I ran out of the cave and started my hunt.

A/N Here it is! First chapter of sequel! Hope you all liked it! Please review! But no flames!


	2. Chapter 2: Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 2: Name

Lupe's POV

I was walking through the forest, hunched over, and looking for food. I was also brainstorming a name.

_ It has to end in 'a', reflect on myself, and I have to like it._ I thought. _Loba will be my second name, that's customary. But what will my name be?_

I was busy thinking and in mid thought when a sound of hooves caught my attention. I got on my elbows and knees and crawled to the sound. It was a moose, a fat moose. I felt my stomach rumble in hunger and my eyes and other senses focus on the moose alone.

I crawled toward the large animal on my elbows and knees. I didn't see or hear anything around me except for the moose. As the moon shone in the sky, the moose seemed to glitter, as if taunting my hunger. Finally, I could no longer handle the wait and charged at the moose.

If Peridot had been there, she would have given me an earful about such a stupid move. Charging at a moose that size could result in the moose charging back and seriously injuring someone with its large antlers. She would have also scolded me for not having more patience.

Sure enough, the moose reared and jumped up in shock, only to bow its antlers and scrape the ground with its front hoof. I stumbled slightly and almost lost my balance.

As the moose prepared to charge, I considered turning and running, but dismissed that thought. It would be not only foolish but also embarrassing and insulting to moon wolves.

Suddenly, a group of humans ran out of the bushes towards the moose, causing the moose to turn its attention to the small group of humans. I took the chance to throw my knife into the moose and finish it off.

As the moose fell, the humans, startled, raised their weapons in my direction. One human saw my knife in the large creature and started yammering away in Spanish. I had only begun to learn Spanish, so I couldn't catch everything he said.

"Cuchilla! Cuchilla! Cuchilla!" He chanted, pointing to my knife. Then I realized what he was shouting.

"Blade, blade, blade." I murmured. Then, I ran up to the moose, grabbed my blade, as well as a fair chunk of meat, and ran as fast as I could to Peridot's den.

When I returned, Peridot was sleeping in her wolf form, with sleek black fur. She probably got bored and tired waiting for me. I looked out the cave's entrance to see the sun rising. I didn't notice how fast time was flying by.

"Peridot," I barked out. When she didn't stir, I became frustrated. "Peridot!" I yelled, causing her to wake up and glare at me. I lowered my eyes to the ground as she turned human and stood up.

"You're finally back Lupe." She noted, stating the obvious. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into humans." I spoke quickly.

"You ran into humans! Lupe!" She almost screamed.

"I didn't talk to them! They got in my way!" I complained.

"Did they say anything to you? Or see you?"

"Yes, they saw me. And one yelled," The words hit me like a train.

"And one yelled what?" Peridot pushed im_patiently._

_ "One yelled, 'Cuchilla!'" my eyes widened. "Cuchilla! Peridot, cuchilla!"_

_ "Yes? What about 'cuchilla'? Cuchilla is Spanish for 'blade'" Peridot explained._

_ "Peridot, he yelled 'cuchilla' after I hit the moose, and…"_

_ "Speaking of the moose and 'cuchilla', you better not have lost that knife." Peridot interrupted me._

_ "No, I didn't lose it. I still have it. Here." I handed her the blade._

_ "Go on." She told me._

_ "And, I usually use a knife as my hunting weapon when I'm not a wolf."_

_ "Lupe, I don't see what the big deal is."_

_ "You said that a name defines who a wolf or human is. A name is as important as a face, really. Knife, cuchilla." I tried to make her see the connection._

_ "Oh, I see. You want to use 'cuchill__a' as your name." Peridot thought aloud._

_ "Yes, can I?" I asked._

_ "That decision is up to you, Lupe. Funny though, how your human name means what you are during a claw moon, and your wolf name defines what you use." I couldn't see what she meant, though I had 'the mind of a pup', as Peridot would say._

_ "I don't get it."_

_ "'Lupe' means 'wolf' in Spanish. 'Cuchilla' is Spanish for 'blade'." Peridot turned back into a wolf and laid down on the floor. "Now please let me sleep."_

_ "Fine, Buenos __noches__, Peridot." I said to her__ in Spanish. Peridot had made me speak Spanish everywhere I went. "Good night, Peridot."_

_ I cut a piece of meat from the chunk I got and ate it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I had eaten it. Somehow, eating the moose meat brought back memories of my earlier life with my large family. I argued almost everyday with Peridot that I had to find my brother Lloyd, thought she always won by telling me I was not used to my wolf self and needed to control my wolf instincts._

_ Part of me was sad at leaving my life with my sisters behind, especially my youngest sister, Lucine. She was only fourteen when I left her in charge of the Underworld. Out of all my sisters, Lucine was the one who I felt I was closest to. Lucine had our father's eyes, no doubt. White pupils with red surrounding may sound creepy, but that's how she got her name. Her pupils looked like moons, so our parents named her 'moon', or simply Lucine._

_ I was so busy letting my thoughts wander about my family and memories that __Peridot had to literally smack me out of my trance. After cuffing me hard on the back of my head, Peridot proceeded to lecture me on everything I already knew._

_A/N how was it? Too fast, too short? Please review! But please no flames._


	3. Chapter 3: Bardo

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

A/N This chapter jumps to when Lupe's about to go through her third transformation. Meanwhile, the ninja are still relaxing and slacking off from work.

Chapter 3: Bardo

Lupe's POV  
Peridot led me, in my human form, to the same cliff where I had first howled to Lupa, the moon she-wolf star guardian who protects moon wolves, especially pups, along with her mate in the sky, Lupus. But moon she-wolves only howl to Lupa, while males howl to both Lupa and Lupus, howling to Lupus for guidance with their mate and to Lupa for protection of their pups.

As we reached the top of the cliff, I felt something, like a tugging, in my heart. The same feeling I got when Lucine and Lloyd were born, but this time, it was much stronger. I closed my green eyes and lifted my human head to Lupa. When the claw moon reached the center of the sky, I felt myself grow shorter, I bent my head, and my legs shrunk, until I was in my black wolf form again. Sadly, I didn't have time to enjoy my wolf body. I lifted my black head and opened my eyes to see what seemed to be Lupa's constellation glowing brighter than normal.

I began to howl.

"I have studied, I have learned. I am ready to be free, with no want or concern. I have chosen my name; I am ready to be alone. I have no regret, my skills have been honed. I shall be called Cuchilla Loba when I am in my true form. Forevermore. Guide me, and I will choose better more. Call me Cuchilla, great Lupa. A complete moon she-wolf."

When I was finished, I looked at my pelt. Instead of pure black, my pelt had become metallic silver on the ends of my furs.

"Cuchilla." Peridot called me from the base of the cliff. She must have ditched me on top while I was howling.

"What?" I asked. She seemed tense, as if something was off.

"It's about time you join a pack. You can't be a lone wolf forever." Now I understood why she was tense. Bitten moon wolves were hard to accept into packs. Some called the bitten 'half bloods', an insult meant only for werewolves.

"First, can I at least run free as a lone wolf for five months?" I asked. Surprisingly, I remained calm. On an average day, I would have glared and whined at her that I needed to find my brother.

She sighed, "Yes, I guess that is alright. But first you should look at yourself in the lake."

I nodded, and then jumped onto a nearby tree, digging my claws into the tree trunk to avoid falling to my death.

When I was finally at the bottom, I ran to the lake, and almost had a heart attack. My form had gotten slightly bigger, with more muscular back legs, for running, but that's not what shocked me. A pup, most lightly a new born, with dark brown fur was quivering on the side of the running water. I walked slowly and cautiously over to him, wondering why he was alone; even more confusing was that he bore almost no scent of the warm, life giving first milk from his mother.

I licked the pup, and gently placed my ear to his small chest to hear a small, faint heartbeat and breathe. I sat next to the pup, pondering what to do with the tiny creature.

_He'll die if I leave him here. But, I have to find Lloyd! _Suddenly, the little eyes opened, revealing a dark sea blue color.

"Pablo," I whispered. The pup whimpered in the cold. "I'll call you Bardo." Bardo was Spanish for 'water'. I gently picked the pup up by the nook of his neck and set straight for Peridot.

"Peridot! Peridot!" I tried to yell, which was hard to do with Bardo in my mouth. When I finally caught up to her, I was out of breath.

"Cuchilla? What is it?" Her attention was directed to the defenseless bundle I was carrying. "What's that?"

"More like 'who's that?' Peridot, this is Bardo." I told her, trying not to bit into Bardo's soft flesh. We stopped and I softly laid Bardo on the ground, where he quickly fell asleep. Peridot examined him, and then looked back at me. The sun was starting to break the horizon.

"I know the smell on the pup. Follow me," Peridot stood up, still in wolf form, and turned around. I picked Bardo up, still in my black, silver-tipped nocturnal form, and followed her. Soon, we came up to a brightly lit den, and heard playful arguing within.

"Not my fault you were up all night!" A female voice growled harmlessly.

"Not my fault either, sis." A male voice laughed.

"Alright now, that's enough. We have to find Pablo before mum kills us." Another male voice said.

"Alejandro's right, we should find Pablo." The female voice told her acquaints.

"Fine, then let's go, oh great Delicia," The male other than Alejandro remarked.

"Shut up Acuzio," Delicia snapped. Just as they were about to leave the den, Peridot and I came in.

"Hello Peridot. Are you here to talk with mum?" Delicia asked, clearly trying to avoid her mother as a topic. Her fine white pelt almost quivered in anxiety.

"Well, we found Pablo for you. Honestly, Cuchilla found Pablo." Peridot turned to me, still carrying Pablo.

After I set Pablo down, I explained.

"I found him by the river, so I was called him Bardo." The three wolves, Delicia, Acuzio, who was a handsome, muscular gray wolf, and Alejandro, who was a mix between white and gray, looked relived. As dawn began to break fully, I felt myself turn human again. Delicia, Alejandro, and Acuzio stayed in wolf form. I narrowed my eyes slightly in confusion. "Why do I turn when you don't?"

A/N How was the chapter? Anyone know the answer to Lupe (or should we call her Cuchilla?)'s question? Please review! But no flames!


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also do not own "No Creo" by Shakira.

Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Friends

A/N Don't worry, the ninja are coming up! Also, when Lupe is human, I'll refer to her as Lupe, but when she's a wolf, she's Cuchilla. Just so no one gets confused.  
Lupe's POV

"You were bit, we were born. Don't worry, in about two months you'll be able to turn whenever you want." Alejandro explained.

Just as I was about to respond, an older female voice rang out behind me.

"Peridot! It's been too long!" Peridot turned around to see a white she-wolf, and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Wasima! True, it has been far too long." Peridot greeted her friend. "By the way, this is Lupe."

"Hi." I saw Wasima smile, then lean to whisper something in Peridot's ear.

"Hola. ¿Quien eres tu?" She asked, testing my Spanish. Thankfully, I had done my homework, and knew she was saying 'Who are you?'.

"Yo soy Lupe. ¿Tu?" I told her, 'I am Lupe. You?'

"Wasima. ¿De donde eres?" She asked, 'Where are you from?'

"Yo soy de del Underworld." I answered, 'I am from the Underworld.' Wasima looked surprised for a few moments, and then resumed her Spanish questions.

"¿Que te gusta?" She asked, 'What do you like?'

"A mí me gusta mi hermanas y hermano." I answered, 'I like my sisters and brother,'

"So, Lupe, what are you doing here if you're from the Underworld?" Wasima asked.

"Looking for my brother." I told the family my story. All were quiet and surprised while I spoke, but no one bore the look of disbelief.

"That's pretty cool." Acuzio commented when I finished.

A few days later, the four of us, Delicia, Alejandro, Acuzio, and I were great friends. We hunted together, slept in the same cave together, and even turned together. We came up with a few songs together as well. Songs were a very important part of moon wolf culture. But we just made songs for fun. Delicia was a great poet, but once she started, it was hard for her to stop.

While in human form, Delicia was around my height, with long, white hair that went down to her waist.

One night, we were just fooling around in human form when Acuzio came up with a catchy beat for a new song Delicia had written. They always made me sing it first, even though I insisted I wasn't that good.

"Took you long enough." Alejandro told his brother as Acuzio told us his tune.

"Shut up, Al. Anyway, anyone not in favor say 'I'," When no one spoke, he continued. "Alright, Lupe, you sing."

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're better at it than Al is." Acuzio told me.

"Plus I will never sing. I don't care how much anyone pays me." Delicia retorted.

"Fine, but only this one time." I surrendered. I grabbed the poem Delicia wrote and looked it over.

"Solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
Y por eso es tuyo mi corazón  
Solo tu doblas mi razón  
Y por eso a donde tu quieras voy

No creo que el mar algún día  
Pierda el sabor a sal  
No creo en mi todavía  
No creo en el azar  
Solo creo en tu sonrisa azul  
En tu mirada de cristal  
En los besos que me das  
Y en todo lo que digas

Solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
Y por eso es tuyo mi corazón  
Solo tu doblas mi razón  
Y por eso a donde tu quieras voy

Si hablo demasiado  
No dejes de lado  
Que nadie mas te amara así  
Como lo hago yo

No creo en Venus ni Marte  
No creo en Carlos Marx  
No creo en Jean Paul Sartre  
No creo en Brian Weiss  
Solo creo en tu sonrisa azul  
En tu mirada de cristal  
En los besos que me das  
Y hablen lo que hablen

Solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
Y por eso es tuyo mi corazón  
Solo tu doblas mi razón  
Y por eso a donde tu quieras voy

Si hablo demasiado  
No dejes de lado  
Que nadie mas te amará así  
Como lo hago yo

Ay yo quiero ser tu firmamento  
De tu boca una canción  
De tus alas siempre ser el viento

Tu terrón de sal  
Un rayo de sol  
Que a donde que tú  
Quieres que yo vaya voy  
Que eres mi desliz, mi país feliz  
Mi primavera  
Mi escalera al cielo si  
Por eso sigo aquí y camino  
Contigo  
A ti nunca podría decirte que no

Sólo tú sabes bien quien soy  
Y por eso es tuyo mi corazón  
Sólo tú doblas mi razón  
Y por eso a donde tú quieras voy

Tu terrón de sal  
Un rayo de sol  
Que a donde digas que tú quieres  
Que yo vaya voy  
Eres mi desliz, mi país feliz  
Mi primavera,  
Mi escalera al cielo, si  
Si hablo demasiado  
No dejes de lado  
Que nadie mas te amará así  
Como lo hago"

"See? Told you you'd be better than us." Acuzio remarked.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, have you guys ever been to Ninjago City?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, you, Acuzio, and I haven't. Or else all three of us would have gone." Delicia stated.

"I haven't been there either." I said. "We should go there one day."

"Yeah, I agree." Acuzio said.

"Everyone, shush!" Alejandro quieted us. He turned into a wolf and lifted his ears, focusing on something. The three of us did the same and we heard humans, four males, talking amongst each other.

"Let's set up here." One said.

"Sure." The other three agreed.

"They're on our land!" Hissed Alejandro.

"I'll go find fire wood." A boy in black said. A red boy went with him, leaving a white and blue one behind.

_Wait, I've seen the blue one before! _I thought. _It's the Blue Jay!_

After a few minutes, the white boy and Blue Jay didn't move, so using ear flicks and nods, Delicia, Acuzio, Alejandro and I figured now would be the time to chase them away.

I volunteered silently to do the chasing, and my three friends agreed. I crept up on the boys, with Blue Jay's back to mine. Before I could react, Blue Jay turned around and smacked me.

With a growl, my thoughts blurred and the next thing I knew, I saw Blue Jay and Ice Boy examining his arm, which I then realized was a bleeding. I took off in the direction opposite of my shared den, least I drag the siblings into this. I turned human as I approached human territory, and came across a flying ship. I climbed up the anchor and ran to the deepest part of the ship. Otherwise known as the brig. I accidentally locked myself in a jail cell, but didn't think anything of it at the time.

_Well hasn't this been a fun day?_


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom

Chapter 5: Freedom!

A/N This chapter takes place right around Snakebit.

Lupe's POV

I stayed in the cell for a few days until I felt the ship land. I was sleeping when it landed and was awakened by the jolt. Annoyed, I waited a few minutes in my cell before I heard loud voices of two humans, one male one female. I was in human form, with a long black cape on. I pulled the hood over my head to cover my face.

Suddenly, the voices drew closer and closer until the door to the brig swung open.

"And this is the brig. 'Course, we don't take prisoners. Ninja just don't do that." Blue Jay explained to two older people, probably the owners of the voices I heard earlier.

"Then who's that?" The female pointed to me. Blue Jay turned and gasped, not excepting that anyone would be here.

"I have no idea. Guys!" Blue Jay called his colorful friends. They all lined up in front of my cell.

"Who are you?" The white one asked. I smiled and lied down flat. Then, I turned into my wolf form.

"She's not listening. Maybe she doesn't know English. Try Spanish, Zane." The black one said. 'Zane' nodded.

"¿Quien eres?" Zane asked. I shook the hood off my head to reveal my black head. I still had small, silver tips on the edges.

"A wolf!" The man I heard earlier exclaimed.

"Calm down Ed." His wife told him. A girl entered the brig to see what the commotion was all about. She gasped, then ran and made a move to unlock the cell. The red one stopped her.

"Wait Nya. The wolf might be dangerous." I huffed at that. I gave Nya a look that said, 'I won't bite, unless provoked.' She seemed to understand.

"She won't bite. Wouldn't there be claw and bite marks on the wall and bars?" Nya opened my prison. Seizing the opportunity, I leapt out with all my might. I bounded to the deck of the ship, only to find myself surrounded by miles of sand.

"See? I told you." The red boy scoffed.

"She didn't bite, Kai." Nya responded. She came up to me so I lied down to bask in the sun's heat. I didn't like the brightness, but I loved the heat. I felt Nya take my wolf tag and whisper, "Cuchilla Loba."

"What was that?" Blue Jay asked.

"Her name is 'Cuchilla Loba. Or at least, that's what her dog tag says." I growled when she said 'dog tag'. "I mean, wolf tag." I huffed at her correction.

"Is she hungry?" Blue Jay's dad asked. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"I'll get her something." The black ninja boy volunteered.

"No, I'll get her meat." Nya said. She let go of my wolf tag so I could get up and stretch. I noticed that Blue Jay and his parents were gone. As well as Zane, Kai, and the black ninja boy. I didn't care, I was just hungry. "Come on Cuchilla."

Nya lead me to a kitchen where she opened a fridge and pulled out a small steak. Well, small for me. She dropped it accidentally, but I didn't care. Food is food, meat is meat.

She sat down on the floor next to me, which is a very brave move, considering how hungry I was. She just looked at my inky black pelt.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She told me before she got up and left, probably for Blue Jay. Otherwise, in my world, known as an innocent lover.

_Been there, done that._ I thought to myself, remembering my past canine companions.

When Nya did come back, I was finished the steak and licking my lips in satisfaction. She seemed surprised that I was done already.

A few hours later, I was walking around the ship, when I came upon what I thought was the control room. I saw Blue Jay fixing something. His friends were taunting him about his parents, or something of that nature.

I lied down on my stomach with a ball I found outside. I crawled up to Blue Jay when Nya came into the room. I got up and walked over to my new best friend. Somehow, Nya made her admirer to visit his parents.

Minutes later, when I was gnawing away on the steak bone from my earlier meal in Nya's room, she came in and sat next to me.

"The boys and I are going to Jay's parents' place. We'll be back soon. Stay here until then, okay?" I put my bone down and followed her outside. "Or come with us."

On the way through the desert, the old man played a flute. I didn't pay much attention to any of the humans, I really zoned out. Suddenly, I smelled reptiles, snakes. I grew tense and alert my entire body ready to attack at first sight. I ran ahead to the junkyard in the distance and found the source of the sickly smell. I stepped closer to the red, two-headed snake. I lurched forward, sinking my teeth into my target. Since it wasn't night, the snake wouldn't change at all.

"Ah! Stupid wolf!" The snake brought up a staff and whacked my head forcefully. I slinked to the ground, and, in a last attempt to fight, turned human. My sapphire eyes still were throwing fire daggers at the snakes. Finally, the ninja, old man, and Nya arrived.

After I launched at the big snake again, he easily dodged me and smacked me again, this time on my rib cage. I was knocked into the vision of the other humans.

"Hello, uncle. Seems like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash." A small blonde boy said. He smelled so familiar.

"Lloyd!" the old man yelled.

_'Lloyd!'_ The name repeated in my head. I couldn't believe I was starring at my own little brother. _He got so big!_

While I was distracted, a Fangpyre leapt on my back. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Fights and Bites

Chapter 6: Fights and Bites

A/N For those who don't know, in Spanish, two 'l's together makes a 'y' sound. Also, I was going to save this chapter for tomorrow, but I thought what the heck, I'll just publish it now. Enjoy!

Lupe's POV

Before the stupid snake could bite me, I lunged into a pile of trash, not at all a smart move but it effectively got the snake off.

"Yoyd!" I yelled at Lloyd, remembering how he spelled his name. Lloyd looked down at me as if I was loca, or crazy, and corrected me.

"It's Lloyd, not 'Yoyd'," He said. I was about to talk to him but realized that the ninja had been successful so far with the snakes. Then, the ground started shaking and out from around a bend came a monstrous machine, roughly looking like Blue Jay.

"¿Que es eso?" I muttered, meaning 'What is that?'

I saw the ninja charge at it, but get knocked away with ease. When they landed, the black ninja asked, "Weren't there four of us?"

I saw Blue Jay jump onto the wrecking ball and figured out his strategy. _No hay tiempo para__ellos.__ ¡__Tengo que __Lloyd! _I thought, meaning _'No time for them. I have to get Lloyd!'_

I looked back over to the tall pile of trash Lloyd was standing on next to a Serpentine general. I felt myself growl and my eyes go blue. I don't know why, but my eyes always changed from meadow green to sapphire, a mixture of sea weed green and deep ocean blue. Anyway, I race up the back side of the trash mountain and came up to the Serpentine from behind. As I took a few steps forward, I knocked down some loose cans and small boxes, some hitting the red snakes below.

The snakes looked up at me and yelled, "General! General! General! Behind you!"

I swore mentally, but prepared to fight. When the two-headed red snake turned around, I took my chance to lash my slowly extending nails at him. I left a shallow gash across his chest, but he then grabbed Lloyd and used him as a human shield. Infuriated, I threw out any bit of profanity in Spanish I could think of at the time.

"¡Tu muy, muy mal Serpentino! ¡Deja ir a mi hermano! ¡Y aléjate de él!" I hollered at him. The snakes and Lloyd looked at me in a confused state, but I didn't care. I growled, and then lunged straight for the Fangpyre's red head, changing into a she-wolf while airborne. The snake dodged me, sending me into the ground below. Getting right back up, with only a few scraps and bruises, I growled again. Before I could attack, I felt a small pain in my back, before the world went dark.

When I woke up, I was back on the ship, in Nya's bed. But, I wasn't a she-wolf anymore; whatever hit me turned my human again. I propped myself up on my elbows, still groggy from whatever hit me. Slowly, the image of Nya came into focus.

"Finally! You're awake!" She said with gratefulness in her voice.

"¿Lo que…lo que pasó?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish. Do you know English?" She asked.

"Sí, I mean, yes. But only a little bit of English." I answered.

"Good, maybe Zane will translate. I think he knows Spanish."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Oh, you were hit by a tranquilizer dart. But, oddly, you were a wolf…"

"She-wolf," I corrected her. Seeing her confused expression, I answered, "Sorry, we have a tendency to do that. Go on."

"Anyway," Nya nodded, "You changed into a human, but you were still badly knocked out. So we brought you here, the ninja, Sensei, and I. Jay's parents are here too, but that's only until their house is free of snakes."

"Well, I'm thankful for your help, but I have to go. I promised my father and mother I would protect my brother, who is currently Lupa knows where, and I have to find him."

"Maybe if you stay with us, you'll find him. We never stay in one place for more than a few days anyway, now that we got the Bounty airborne." Nya said.

"Fine, but only for a few days, then I'll have to leave." I answered.

"Well, you seem much better now; I think you should be able to walk normally in about a half hour." Nya said cheerfully. I got off the bed, and to my surprise, could walk fine. "Or maybe almost immediately, come on, let's introduce you to everyone."

As we made our way to the bridge, where everyone had gathered to discuss the Serpentine, I whispered a plan to Nya.

"You sure they'll buy it?" She asked as we neared the door.

"Have they heard me speak English?"

"Fair enough." And she opened the door, causing everyone to turn to us.

"Hello, and welcome to Destiny's Bounty. My name is Sensei Wu. What were you doing in the junkyard?" The old man asked me. I just looked confused.

"¿Que?" I asked.

"Oh, do you speak English?" the old man asked me. I just gave him a look as if he was speaking an alien language.

"Qué estás diciendo?" I asked. After a few minutes of silence, the white ninja spoke up.

"What she said, Sensei, was 'What are you saying?', I do not believe she speaks English." He then turned to me. "¿Hablas Inglés?" (Do you speak English?)

I smiled. "Sí. Pero muy, muy poco." (Yes. But very, very little.)

"¿Se puede hablar Inglés?" He asked. (Can you speak English?)

"Sure." I responded. Everyone in the room, except for the white ninja and Nya, who was giggling at our prank, looked shocked.

"You realized you could've just talked in English before!" A red ninja barked. I smirked.

"Yeah, but as the old saying goes, 'No juzgues a una loba por su piel.' Or, 'Don't judge a she-wolf by her pelt." I said wisely.

"So you're bilingual?" Another old man, who I presumed to be Blue Jay's father, asked.

"Oh no, I'm multilingual. I can speak Spanish, Latin, y English." I told them.

"Anyway, what is your name?" The 'Sensei' asked. I was hesitant to tell them my real name, so I came up with a fake last name.

"I'm Lupe. Lupe Theresa Maria Lopez." I answered. "I'm from Southern Ninjago. Colonia, to be exact." My ancestry was traced back to Colonia, the Spanish speaking segment of Ninjago.

A few hours later, Blue Jay's parents were dropped off at their junkyard they call a home. I was about to go back into the bridge from the deck, but I caught the scent of my brother. It was slightly far away, but very strong. As the moon lowered in the sky, I changed myself into a moon she-wolf to see well. When the ninja were done waving good-bye, they turned around and gasped, then drew their weapons. Normally, I would have growled and tensed, but either I was too lazy to do so or I just found them ridiculous. Most likely the latter.

I snorted, and then changed back into a human. It was then that I realized I was practically invisible in my black jeans and black tank top.

"Where'd she go?" Cole, the black ninja, whispered to his companions.

"Estoy aquí." I said, still crouching on the deck. The ninja tensed again with their weapons. Then Kai, the red ninja, calmed a bit.

"Wait, that voice, Lupe?" Kai asked. I laughed.

"Who else would it be?" I laughed. The ninja put their weapons away.

"Well, its getting pretty late. We should all get some sleep." Cole said.

"You guys go, I'm nocturnal, I sleep during the day. I can't sleep at night even if I tried.

"Then good night Lupe." Kai said.

"Buenos noches, Kai." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 7: Truth

Lupe's POV

The next morning, I got up and smelled bacon. I was up on my feet instantly, realizing I was human, and let my nose lead the way to the kitchen. Once I got there, I found that the ninja weren't up, only Sensei and Nya. Nya was cooking, and Sensei was drinking tea.

"I know a place where there's the greatest amount of jasmine leaves you could ever hope to find." I told him. He seemed interested. "Some place south of here, southeast I think. I can't remember. But there are lots of them, fields and fields."

"Hmm, maybe you can lead us there one day." Sensei said. "By the way, you still haven't told us your name."

"I told you yesterday, my name is…"

"Ahh, but I know a lair when I see one." His eyes demanded the truth.

"I was protecting my family." I told him. This time, I wasn't lying, completely.

"Then what is your true name?" I smirked.

"Which one?"

"Don't you only have one name?"

"Let me explain, I am a moon she-wolf. First things first, don't dare mess me up for a werewolf, I hate them…"

"Yes, I know about moon wolves, don't think I would mix them up with the half-breeds."

"Good, anyway, I have a human name and a moon wolf name. Which one do you want?"

"Whichever one you were called as a child." I froze.

"L-Lupe. My name is Lupe."

"Lupe? What's your last name?" I quickly thought of a response.

"What if I don't have a last name?"

"You have one. I see it on your tag. But I can't make it out." I covered my tag with my hand. "Fine, at least tell me the beginning of it."

"Gar, the beginning is Gar."

"The middle?"

"Ma." I knew I would have to run after his next question.

"And the last part." _Wait! I can outsmart him! I hope,_

"Rhymes with…gone." Before I could bolt, his voice raised.

"Garmadon?" I felt my body freeze. I knew I was doomed.

"Now I guess you want to fight me, eh?" I asked, claws out, fangs growing.

"I didn't believe my brother when he said he had daughters, but now I do."

"Your…brother?" I asked, and then I turned too looked at him.

"Come child, sit down. I'll tell you the story of your father…"

"He's told me before. Father and mum have both told me." I assured him.

"Oh, well in that case, that saves a lot of time. Doesn't it?" I grew annoyed.

"Look, I made a promise to my parents to protect Lloyd. I need to find him. Who knows what the snakes could do to him."

"The snakes are following him. For now."

"What do you mean 'for now'? I need to find my brother as soon as possible." I growled, out of any patience I had.

"You remind me of one of my students. Ninja of Fire, Kai."

"I don't care right now; I just care about my brother." I growled again.

"Well, Nya and I are going out to get a few things later today, you're welcome to join us if you want." _Stupid old man! Quit dodging the question!_ I though angrily. "Or, you could stay here and help the boys train."

"I'll help the boys." I grumbled. Lupa knows what happens when you put a male in charge of cleaning the den. They usually make it worse. Or at least the male moon wolves do.

"Very well. I suppose you're hungry?"

"When am I not?" I murmured as Nya walked in with a large plate of bacon. "Speaking of the boys, where are they?"

"That reminds me. I'll go wake them up." Sensei left to wake up the troops, leaving Nya and I alone.

"So, I guess you didn't hear my back story yet, have you?" Nya shook her black head.

"No, I heard 'Garmadon' and started listening in. I think it runs in my family, Kai's a big spy too." Nya explained.

"You know what runs in my family?"

"What?"

I smirked. "Everything, I swear." It took a few minutes for Nya to understand, but when she did, she laughed.

Soon, the boys filed into the kitchen, looking for food, as always.

"Bacon!" They all yelled at once, smiling.

"Now don't forget ninja. I want." Sensei instructed.

"Maybe if you said bacon they'll pay attention." I put emphasis on 'bacon'; the boys had cleaned the plate of bacon and were looking at me once I said that great word. "See?"

"Anyway, as I said before…"

"Train, train, train, yeah, yeah, yeah." Blue Jay yammered.

"Why would you trust her? Why anyone we don't know? Especially from wolf-girl. I don't trust werewolves." That was it. I didn't think. Next I knew, Cole was against the wall, my forearm pushing on his throat.

"I'm not a werewolf. Don't dare call me that again! ¡Eres un idiota!" I yelled at him, rage in my eyes.

"Get…off!" He chocked. Kai, Blue Jay, and Zane pulled me off of him. "If you're not a werewolf, then what are you?"

"Una luna loba. A moon she-wolf. Don't ever forget that." I avoided Cole for the rest of the time we were in the kitchen, which thankfully wasn't long. Once they were gone, Nya lead me to her room.

"You don't want to watch them train." Nya said.

"Why not? I want to see how many times Cole will fall down." I snickered. Nya shook her head.

"No you don't. Besides, it's not fair that the boys get to have all the fun."

"¡Eso es basura!" I snapped.

"What?"

"That's crap." I translated. "Anyway, boys can't tell the difference between sand, sugar, and salt for the love of Lupa."

Nya laughed. After talking about our pasts for a few minutes, we were about to get some snacks just as an alarm went off.

"What's that?" I heard Blue Jay yell.

"Who cares? Its something else but training." I heard Kai respond. Nya and I were in the bridge before anyone else. "Lay it on me sis."

"Lloyd and a Serpentine have been spotted at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys." Nya explained.

"That place is a pool for the misbehaved." Blue Jay said.

"That doesn't mean they don't need our help. Let's go." Cole said.

Zane ran up to a red button and pushed it. The ninja ran out onto the dock and yelled "Ninja-go!"

After discussing quietly, the ninja held onto the anchor and Blue Jay gave Nya the signal to let them down. After they went down, I turned to Nya.

"I'm going down there."

"But you don't have any weapons."

"My teeth and claws."

"You don't know how many Serpentine are down there."

"I don't care." I jumped down the anchor chains to the bottom, hiding in shadow so the boys wouldn't see me. As they worked there way up, I chose to climb up the side of the building. I ran trough a hallway, and crashed into Kruncha and Nuckal. With eyes wide in fear, I simply put a finger to my mouth as a sign not to tell, and then I morphed into my wolf form. I then left the speechless skeletons alone and practically flew up the side of the building just in time for Nya to bring the Bounty to the side of the school.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now!" Sensei ordered, authority in his voice.

"I got him!" Blue Jay easily picked Lloyd up and brought him to Sensei. While the ninja were thinking of ways to punish him, all of which I disapproved of, Sensei interrupted them.

"I know exactly what to do." Sensei said. "But first, Lloyd, meet your family."

"I know my family. I have my dad, I don't know my mom," Lloyd saddened as he mentioned our mother. "And then you. That's everyone."

"No, its not." I spoke up. Everyone turned to me. "Yo soy Lupe Garmadon. I am Lupe Garmadon. Your sister."

Later that evening, Sensei and I read Lloyd a story about why a rabbit wouldn't trust a snake. Once Sensei said 'Rabbit', though, I was thinking of delicious rabbits. When the story was over, and after Lloyd and Sensei told each other good night, I turned to look at my little brother.

"Lloyd, you need to know something." I began.

"I'm tired. Can you tell me in the morning?" He asked.

"Of course, just don't call me a werewolf." I smiled. He nodded tiredly, and then fell asleep. I changed into a wolf and lied at his feet, then forced myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Tricks and Snakes

Chapter 8: Tricks and Snakes

Lupe's POV

I woke up as a human and stretched. I never minded sleeping on the floor as a she-wolf, but it sure did a number on me as a human. I then noticed that Lloyd wasn't in the room, so I grew worried.

"Cole!" I heard Kai yell. Minutes later, Cole followed suit.

"Jay!" He yelled.

"3…2…1," I counted down.

"Zane!" I smiled. I decided to go find out why the boys were yelling at each other. I walked into the boys' room to find the four of them in a circle, facing inward, bickering amongst each other.

"You couldn't just be happy with the high score! You just had to rub it in my face!" Kai bellowed.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three days, three days!" Cole yelled.

"It's an honest said law, ok? You don't touch a man's robot!" Blue Jay seemed hyper for some reason.

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's pink!" Zane yelled back. The four then started arguing over who would be a green ninja. I rolled my eyes. Sensei then entered the room and shook his head. Sensei walked over to a sliding door and opened it, revealing my little brother, who was laughing with pink paint, salt and pepper, and a hammer behind him.

"You did this?" The four ninja yelled in unison.

"Boys, I get first dibs on him!" Cole called, and then walked angrily toward Lloyd. On instinct, I jumped at him and tackled him. When Sensei managed to get me off of him, I noticed Kai was smiling.

"No dibs!" Sensei told them. "I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble."

"No offence Sensei, but today's lesson is lame." Cole said. I was surprised, had I talked back like that, Peridot would have scolded me.

"Yeah, can't we learn how to paralyze our enemy with one finger? Or tell if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?" Blue Jay added.

"Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Sensei snapped. "And I misplaced my lesson book."

"You mean this lesson book?" Kai walked up to Lloyd and grabbed the book Lloyd was hiding.

"It was the perfect plan! Until you had to come and ruin it!" Lloyd continued to go on and on, until Cole closed the sliding door. I growled at him.

"If you guys are done, we have a little snake problem to attend to. Over and out!" Nya said over the speaker.

"It's one thing to have the son and daughter of your nemesis, but my sister? I mean come on! I thought this was a ninja headquarter," Kai protested.

"You do know I can hear you, over and out." Nya reminded him.

"Besides, if there wasn't at least one female here, who knows what you boys would do." I told him, my eyes telling him to be grateful for his sister.

"Last we saw Pythor; he stole the Map of Dens from Lloyd, and is now on his way to release the remaining two Serpentine tombs." Nya explained.

"Uh, don't remind me." Lloyd groaned. I pat his head in reassurance. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat. If he finds the tombs before we do, with his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he will do." Sensei said.

"But those tombs could be anywhere, without the Map of Dens we might as well be throwing darts at a map." Blue Jay complained.

"Good idea, why don't we?" Nya grabbed two darts and threw them at the map. Kai barely escaped being hit by both of them. Then I realized it was him who was staring at me. "These are the locations for the Fangpyre and Hypnobrai tombs."

"Nice," I murmured.

"Show off." Kai said. Nya threw another dart.

"And this is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating on why these tombs were placed in these exact locations, I discovered a secret pattern." Nya bent over and picked up a flashlight. "If you notice, all three tombs are in line for the Ninjago symbol for Serpent."

"So the last two tombs must be here, and here!" Blue Jay pointed, and then moved closer to Nya. "You are so smart."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Nya asked proudly.

"There's little time. Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari tomb. Cole and Zane, you head to the Constrictai tomb. And take this; you might need it if you run into Pythor. Good luck ninja." Sensei instructed quickly, while handing Zane a flute.

"What am I going to do?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Lloyd asked. Nya shook her head.

"Nya and Lupe, I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble." Sensei instructed us. _I had been so looking forward to tearing up some snakes!_ I thought angrily.

"Yes Sensei," Nya and I said together.

"Let's go boys; we got some snakes to clobber!" Cole said. I snorted.

"Why not whack them while you're at it?" I sarcastically whispered to Nya. She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Where are you Pythor? What are you up to?" Sensei whispered to himself. I suddenly remembered I had to tell Lloyd my secret.

"Lloyd, I have to tell you something." I whispered to him. He looked up at me.

"What?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. Though he did not say it, it was clear he was thinking, 'Is it about my father?'

"I'm a moon she-wolf."

"A what?"

"A moon she-wolf. Every claw moon, or crescent moon, we turn into wolves by default. But we can change into human or wolf at any other time." I explained. "But never, ever call us werewolves. To call a moon wolf a werewolf is an enormous offence."

"Oh, what's around your neck?" Lloyd asked, pointing to my tag.

"This is my name tag. When I am human, it reads my human name, when I am a she-wolf, it reads my wolf name." I explained. "But, by moon wolf law, I can never take it off. To do so would be denying my blood. It would be a crime."

"What does it say now?" Lloyd asked again, _He is a curios pup._ I thought, smiling.

"Now it reads Lupe…Lupe Garmadon. When I'm a she-wolf," I turned into a she-wolf and lifted my head so he could read my tag.

"It says Cuchilla Loba. Is that your wolf name?" I nodded, and then turned back human. "But, why do you have silver on the ends of your hair?"

That was the first time I noticed I still had silver endings.

"It's like a badge of my status as a full moon she-wolf."

"Oh," Lloyd stated simply, and then looked down, his eyes distant, probably taking it all in. _Curios, how he didn't freak out and run_. I thought. I turned to Nya.

"Hey Nya, were you up all night starring at a map?" I joked.

"Yeah, pretty much." We laughed.

A few hours later, at dinner, the boys were excitedly sharing their day's adventures, including a Samurai.

"He was a hundred feet high. With weapons coming out of every part of him. Look at Sensei's beard," Kai whispered to Cole, though we could all hear him. "It's moving like snakes."

"When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying." Nya said aggravated, just as Kai put a dumpling on his face. I laughed at him.

"Hey don't let this Samurai cloud what's really important. All Serpentine tribes are out." Cole refocused everyone's attention. "And if Pythor can unite them, legend states that a Great Devourer will consume the land and…"

"Great Devourer?" Lloyd asked.

"Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't want to see opened." Cole retorted.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would have happened." Lloyd admitted sadly, I put my arm on him.

"It's not your fault, you're just curious." I whispered to him.

"We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we still have the Sacred Flute in our possession." Sensei started.

"Yeah, about that." Blue Jay started.

"Pythor, sort of, stole it." Zane admitted.

"The last Sacred Flute, gone?" Sensei looked panicked. "You four are Ninjago's last hope." The alarm went off, seemingly snapping Kai out of his hallucinations, but only slightly.

"Cold vision must have caught something. That means the Serpentine are near." Nya shot out quickly.

"Serpientes estúpido." I murmured. (Stupid snakes.)

"Ninjago City?" Cole asked.

"How many are there?" Blue Jay asked.

"Looks like all of them," Kai said.

"Pythor must be trying to unite them," Zane concluded.

"Go! We mustn't let the five tribes unite!" Sensei ordered.

"Why do boys get to have all the fun?" Nya asked.

"Because when they mess up, we laugh at them." I explained. "This is very often. Like today, Zane's still running around in a pink suit."

"Agreed." Nya laughed.

A few minutes later, the ninja returned.

"That was fast." I stated.

"It felt like forever." Kai stated back. When we were all seated back down to finish dinner, they talked about their adventure.

"Whether it was in the lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to our advantage." Cole said, smiling.

"Funny, usually that's our job to make someone else's life difficult with a little gossip." I whispered to Nya. We snickered in agreement.

"And now the Serpentine are further away then ever in getting their act together." Kai said happily.

"You know, I don't think we would have gotten out of there if it hadn't been for Zane." Blue Jay added in the conversation.

"Don't thank me. Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't been for his 'laundry skills', we all would have been found" We all laughed at Zane's comment. Suddenly, Lloyd walked in.

"¡Hablando Del diablo!" I commented. (Speak of the devil!)

"Well, it took me twenty loads, but your suit is no longer pink. And to show that I'm sorry, Cole, I got you a can of nuts." Lloyd offered.

"Yeah, don't think I don't what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are going to pop out, right?" Cole denied sarcastically. "Yeah, no thank you." He walked over to the fridge, opened it, only to have a bunch of snakes jump out of him.

"¡Quemar!" I said with sarcasm. (Burn!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This takes place between Can of Worms and The Snake King.

Chapter 9

Lupe's POV

Don't ask why, but for some reason, I had been feeling interested in Kai for a short period of time. _Maybe it's just a phase, or it might just be me._ I thought. I shook my head as I stretched again upon waking up.

"I wonder if you could carry me on your back when you're a wolf." Lloyd wondered aloud.

"I might." I told him sleepily.

"Can you turn into a wolf so we can find out?" Lloyd asked, his light green eyes, perfect replicas of mum's, peering into my sapphire eyes with curiosity. I sighed.

"Alright." I turned into my black she-wolf self and Lloyd immediately leapt on my back. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be. I walked into the kitchen with Lloyd on my back. The ninja, Nya, and Sensei seemed surprised when Lloyd came in riding on me.

I suddenly turned back into my human form and stood up, almost knocking Lloyd off in the process.

"Buenos días," I tell my friends. They all nod and say good morning sleepily back to me. I again felt a pair of eyes on me, and saw Kai looking at me from out of the corner of his eye.

"Now, all of you ninja, on the deck. Now." Sensei ordered. The ninja slowly got up and walked outside onto the deck.

"Want to watch the boys and see how many times they fail?" I snickered to Nya.

"Sure." She smiled back. Lloyd looked at her, then back at me.

"What am I going to do?" He asked.

"You can watch them with us." I told him.

"I don't want to get up." Lloyd was sitting on the floor, and then lied down.

"Get up Lloyd." I said to him, looking down at my little brother. He lazily swung his arms in the air. "Don't be lazy."

"Carry me." He whined.

"No, levanto a ti mismo." I told him. (Get up yourself.)

"What?" He sat up. I smiled.

"¿Fue tan difícil?" I asked. (Was that so hard?)

"What are you saying?" Lloyd asked.

"Ponte de pie y yo te lo diré." I told him. "Stand up and I'll tell you." Reluctantly, Lloyd stood up. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Huh?" Lloyd was as confused as ever.

"I just tricked tu little brother." I told him, leaning over to get eye level.

"Why does that always happen to me?" Lloyd muttered.

"One day, I might teach you how to get even." I told him.

"You heard me?" He asked surprised.

"Don't forget that I'm a she-wolf, meaning I have twice the hearing ability as a human." I reminded him, tapping my ears.

"Oh," Lloyd responded meekly. I smiled at his young self.

Once we were outside, the boys already looked tired.

"You boys tired already?" I laughed. The ninja glared at me, except for Kai. He smiled lightly before resuming beating up the punching bag. I turned to Nya. "Is your brother always this way?"

"I honestly think so." She replied. I decided to mess with Cole, who was twirling a stick in his hands.

"Hey, Cole! Watch out for the pole!" I yelled. Just as planned, he turned and lost his concentration, causing the stick to hit him on the back of his head. Everyone laughed as Cole got off of the floor. "Gullible," I murmured.

"You okay Cole?" Blue Jay asked, helping Cole up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled. I smirked in victory.

"Told you we can outsmart them, anytime, any day." I whispered to Nya. I looked over to see Kai to see him looking back at me, smiling, but not in an entertained way. Almost looked like he was distracted by me or something like that. I blushed and looked to the ground, smiling.

"I want to go back inside." Lloyd tugged on my pant leg.

"Then go inside, I'm not carrying you." I told him.

"I'm too lazy to go inside." Lloyd lied on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Aquí vamos de nueve," I sighed. (Here we go again.)

"What?" Lloyd asked.

At dinner, a few hours later, I was sitting across from Kai, with Nya to my right, Lloyd to my left, and Sensei next to Lloyd. We were casually talking about the day's events, which weren't anywhere near eventful. It was just another boring day.

"So Lupe, you never told us about your past." Cole started to interrogate me. "I mean, its clear you're a Garmadon, but what else? And for the millionth time, what's a moon wolf?"

"If it's clear I'm a Garmadon, what else do you want to know? I lived in the Underworld for my entire life, excluding the past year, not much to do down there. And, for the millionth time, a moon wolf is at least ninety-nine point a million nines percent wolf, and a very small part human. We turn by default on the claw moon, or crescent moon, but we can change at any other point in time." I explained again.

"Speaking of the crescent moon, isn't it tomorrow?" Zane asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, Zane. Didn't realize it was that close." I responded. I looked to Blue Jay, who had long since finished his dinner. Then, I remembered the night I bit a human. _Oh Lupa. I bit Blue Jay! _I thought, scolding myself internally for not controlling my instincts. _I'll have to watch him closely from now on. What have I gotten myself into? What have I got us all into?_

"Well, its getting pretty late, we should all probably head to bed soon." Kai pointed out. Blue Jay seemed distant, he hadn't talked all night. _Not natural. Will Blue Jay respond positively or negatively to possibly becoming a moon wolf?_ I thought, concerned.

"You okay, Blue Jay?" I asked. He was usually annoyed when I called him 'Blue Jay', but I never stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered in reply. He seemed tired.

"It is getting late. We should all get our fair share of sleep." Zane said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, you guys seem tired. Especially Lloyd." I said, looking to my brother, who had all but fallen asleep leaning on my arm. "I'll carry him." I volunteered before the boys started bickering over who had to carry Lloyd, making him wake up. It was hell trying to get him to go back to sleep. When I put Lloyd down in his little room, I felt another presence with me.

"I respect how much you care about your brother." The voice said. Immediately, I realized it was Kai.

"You take care of Nya. I guess we're more alike than we know." I smiled.

"I guess so." Kai walked up to me. "So, how come you're a moon she-wolf, but Lloyd isn't a moon wolf?"

"Because I wasn't born this way; I was accidentally bitten. It was partially my fault, its common sense not to put your hand in front of a she-wolf's muzzle." I told him.

"You have your dad's hair, but you and Lloyd don't have his eyes. Honestly, if you two had different eyes, no one could tell you were related." Kai said, I lightly laughed.

"My sister has my father's eyes. Well, my sister closest to me in age." Kai looked confused. "Well, you'll never believe how many siblings I have."

"Three?" He asked.

"Multiply that by four, then yes." I lightly laughed again. Kai looked shocked. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"No, it's just surprising. I believe you. I believe you completely." I blushed slightly. "What about your mom?" My face dropped instantly.

"Her name…was Lillian. She died after Lloyd was born." I felt a tear on my face. I had always respected my mother's authority and looked up to her.

"I'm sorry I asked." Kai apologized, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault." I reassured him. "Like I tell Lloyd, you're just curious." Kai laughed slightly at that. I moved closer to him, looking into his brown eyes. He leaned down, and our lips touched. Even though it only lasted for less than five seconds, I loved it. _I hope he feels the same._ I thought as we parted, both of us blushing madly.

"I never noticed, you share your sister's eyes." I commented, causing Kai to lightly laugh.

"Good night Lupe." He told me as he started walking to the door.

"Buenos noches, Kai." I murmured before turning into my she-wolf form.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 10: Lost

Lupe's POV

I woke up to Lloyd smiling and giggling, like a first grader with a secret.

"¿Que?" I asked. (What?)

"Nothing," Lloyd giggled more. It didn't take a genius to know he was lying.

"Tell me," I started to get annoyed and suspicious.

"I ate all your bacon!" Lloyd smiled, I rolled my eyes, and then I smelled the bacon from his breath.

"Lloyd," I shook my head, smiling. I pulled my little brother to me and hugged him. I caught the strong smell of snake on him. _That's got to go soon._ I thought. Suddenly, I smelled more bacon from the kitchen. I got up and started walking to the kitchen, with Lloyd hot on my heels. When we finally arrived at the kitchen, Kai and the rest of the ninja were already there with Nya, but Sensei was missing.

Lloyd ran to his seat, which was next to Kai, and at the end of the table. The only place I had left to sit was next to Lloyd and Blue Jay. Just then, Sensei walked in.

"Here, Lupe, a letter came for you in the mail." Sensei handed me a letter, and carried a box to the opposite end of the table, then sat down. I was confused; I never got any mail, ever. I opened it and saw it was in Lucine's handwriting. I smiled as I read what she wrote.

'Dear Lupe,

I haven't heard from you in a long time. Where are you? Will you ever come home? We're all worried about you. Have you found our brother yet? In the Underworld, the skeletons are listening to me and doing what I tell them to do, and Wyplash is helping me out a lot. But I haven't seen Kruncha or Nuckal ever since they tried to take the Golden Weapons. Have you seen them? I hope you're alright. Please take care of yourself; we all know you can find Lloyd. Please write back to me as soon as you can.

Your little sis,

Lucine.'

"What does it say?" Kai asked.

"It's from my youngest sister, Lucine." I responded, not taking my eyes off the paper. "I didn't know she would have time to write a letter."

"Why wouldn't she?" Nya asked.

"Because she's queen of the Underworld." I told them, still looking at my sister's signature.

"I thought you had more than one sister." Kai questioned.

"Yeah, but the triplets wouldn't be able to decide what to do. The Underworld needs an independent leader. Not three or more." I explained.

"What about the sister closest in age to you?" Kai asked. I looked at him and laughed slightly.

"Luisa? Queen of the Underworld? The Underworld would be up in flames even more so than it is now." I told them. "Luisa, with any power at all, will destroy something. I swear she's worse than dad sometimes. Well, most of the time, really."

"Oh," Kai nodded.

"Anyway, what would you do if a snake came up to you?" Cole asked the group.

"I would knock him out." Kai responded enthusiastically.

"I would freeze him." Zane said.

"I would hit them with my nun chucks," Blue Jay added. I hadn't even known that he was there, he was so quiet.

"What about you Lloyd?" I asked.

"First, I'd stomp on his tail, then when he turns, a thunder clap to his ears! Then when he's stunned, I'll disarm him." Lloyd said.

"Too late, he's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control," Cole told him.

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze." Zane added.

"Or spit on you with his hallucinatory venom. Trust me, bad stuff." Kai remembered his experience with his hallucinations.

"Uh, uncle, what's the best way to stun a Serpentine, when you don't know what kind they are?" Lloyd asked Sensei.

"Sadly, it was the Sacred Flute you four carelessly lost." Tío Wu responded.

"Yeah guys, shame on you," I smiled while moving my right pointer finger across my left one. Lloyd saw me do this and copied.

"Yeah, shame on you." I smiled at my little brother.

"We didn't lose it! Pythor stole it!" Blue Jay defended.

"Whatever the case, without it, I fear we have nothing to combat their powers." Uncle dismissed it, then turned to me, and added, "Stop it Lupe."

"Yo lo haré más tarde." I murmured, snickering because I thought no one would hear me. _Even if they hear me, they won't know what I'm saying._ I thought. (I'll do it again later)

"We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day, they will be stronger." Tío finished.

"Don't worry Sensei, I've almost reached my full potential, and when I become the green ninja, we not going to be needing any Sacred Flute." Cole announced with pride.

"You're going to be the green ninja? Ha, ha, don't make me laugh." Kai countered.

"I thought it was decided that I would become the green ninja." Zane put on the table.

"The only thing decided about you Zane is that you're weird." Blue Jay told him. The ninja started arguing over who would be el ninja verde.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's in the box?" Lloyd walked over to Tío Wu.

"Your new uniforms." Tío handed the ninja each their new uniform, to which they all responded to excitedly.

"Cool! They've got, like, armor!" Blue Jay exclaimed.

"I love the gold highlights." Kai announced, observing his uniform over carefully.

"Battle claws!" Cole exclaimed.

"The material is really light and breathable." Zane noted.

"Nothing for me?" Lloyd asked sadly.

"You get, uh, the box," Tío offered. Just as Lloyd was about to take the box, the alarm went off again. We all rushed to the bridge.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but a small portion of our slithering friends are stirring up trouble at Mega Monster Amusement Park." Cole explained.

"Amusement park! Can I go, please? Let me make things up! I can help!" Lloyd jumped around.

"I'm sorry nephew, but you must stay here, where it's safe." Tío instructed.

"Aw, ninja have all the fun!" Lloyd complained.

"Don't complain Lloyd. Envy is the worst feeling. Eliminate it from your mind." I told him.

"What do you say guys? Time to try out the new merchandise?" Blue Jay offered. The rest of the ninja agreed. I smiled, and gave Nya a quick nod. She nodded back, our message to each other that it was time for Nya to have some fun.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Lupe has some knowledge you can pick up on." Tío told him.

"Have you ever wanted to learn another language?" I asked him. Lloyd nodded. When the ninja returned, Nya was in the bridge with Lloyd and I. I was going over the verb 'Ser' in Spanish. Ser means 'to be'. I was trying to teach him how to conjugate it.

"Multiple snake sightings, there everywhere!" Nya yelled at the ninja with panic.

"Here we go again." Blue Jay sighed. After the ninja and Nya left, Lloyd and I got back to Spanish.

"One more time Lloyd." I told him. For his age, he was learning extremely fast.

"Yo soy, I am. Tú eres, you are. El es, he is. Ella es, she is. Nosotros somos, we are. Ustedes son, you are. Ellos son, they are. Ellas son, they are." He recited.

"Ellos is used for?" I asked.

"Boys." Lloyd responded.

"Bien and ellas is used for?"

"Girls." He responded,

"Muy bien," I told him. "And remember, when you're talking to one person, you use 'Tu', but when you are talking to a group of people, you use 'ustedes.' Its complicated now but it will get easier."

After a few more explanations, and translations, later, the ninja finally came back.

"Whose turn is it to watch Lloyd?" Blue Jay asked. _He's not showing any frequent signs of change, so that must be good. _I thought.

"Kai's," I told them. "Don't lose him." I joked.

"I won't," Kai promised. "I'll just take him around Ninjago City for a while. We'll be back by dinner."

"You'd better be." I murmured.

"I learned Spanish!" Lloyd announced excitedly.

"Only a small portion. You still have a long way to go, hermano pequeño."

The next day, I had noticed Lloyd's absence.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" I called for him walking around the Bounty. I went to the kitchen to find the ninja already there, discussing a 'Samurai'; I smirked, but frowned with worry when I noticed Lloyd wasn't there either.

"Kai, where's Lloyd?" I asked. Kai couldn't hear me though, as he was discussing loudly with the other ninja. Then, Tío entered the room.

"Looks like iron is sharpening iron. I feel you are getting closer to your true potential." Tío said. "Where is my nephew? I thought you were looking after him." Tío directed the question to Kai.

"I thought Cole was going to pick him up." Kai bounced the blame onto Cole.

"I went to the arcade but he wasn't there. Jay was…"

"Don't bring me into this! I babysat yesterday." Blue Jay snapped back.

"Sensei, we do not know." Zane had the courage to admit the truth.

"¡Por el amor de Lupa!" I shouted, drawing their attention to me. "Where is my brother?"

"We will find you brother, Lupe. Just calm down." Tío tried to calm me.

"Nunca la digas a una loba que se calmara," I muttered. "I'm finding Lloyd. With or without you." (Never tell a she-wolf to calm down.)

I glanced over to Kai and let my inner feelings out through my eyes for a brief fraction of a second. "¿Como pudiste?" I asked him softly, and then left. (How could you)

I quickly caught his scent and followed it to an arcade. From there, I followed the path of his scent to behind the arcade, and then I noticed the scent was fading quickly, as if he entered a building. _Or, a bus! _I thought when I saw bus tire tracks. I looked around me to make sure the coast was clear, and then I turned into my moon she-wolf form. Since it was almost the claw moon, my senses were heightened even more. Lloyd's scent came to me much easier now.

_I'm coming Lloyd. I'm coming. _I thought as I dashed out of Ninjago City, following the bus tracks. I followed the tracks into the middle of a desert. Suddenly, as I reached the summit of a sand dune, I gasped in shock. Standing before me was the long gone city of Ouroboros. Peridot had mentioned it a few times before. Without thinking, I bolted with all of my energy into the city.

Once I was in the center of an arena, I howled in my anger, grief, determination, and all the other feelings I was feeling at that moment. Once I was finished, the Serpentine were still stunned at my appearance. I spotted a tall purple snake with hot pink eyes. _Anacondrai, he is defiantly the leader!_ I thought in rage. I whipped around and rocketed at him with all my strength, aiming for his outrageously long neck. Just before I hit him, I turned human with my arms outstretched.

"¿Donde es Lloyd?" I yelled. "¿Donde es mi hermano?"

"What's she saying?" The Serpentine yelled at each other.

"Lupe!" I heard my brother call me. I turned to face him, my hands still chocking the purple snake. Just another one of my many mistakes. When he saw me distracted, he took the opportunity to whip his tail at my legs and knock me off balance. I jumped back out of his grip and was back in the center of the arena. Suddenly, more big snakes came at me. _Only five of them. I've taken on a herd of moose, and got a rack of antlers impaled into my stomach, and got a cold hard scolding from Peridot, but I survived!_ I thought, growling at my opponents. Suddenly, a snake yelled and threw a large, heavy object at my head. Then everything went black.

A/N So sorry this is so late! I was busy for the past two days, and I'll be traveling over the weekend, but hopefully I'll be able to update on Monday. Also, 'Tío' means 'Uncle' in Spanish.


	11. Chapter 11: Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also don't own "Superman" by Taylor Swift.

Chapter 11: Found

Lupe's POV

I woke up to find myself in a cage, with Lloyd standing right over me. I felt slightly groggy and had a massive headache. Lloyd seemed relived upon my awakening.

"Finally, you're awake." Lloyd said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, seeing that it was almost dark.

"Just an hour or two, it's almost night time." I widened my eyes in horror. _Tonight's the claw moon!_ I thought. I loved the claw moon because I would change, but this time, Blue Jay would also change. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing." I shook it off, but Lloyd was persistent.

"Is it because there's a moon tonight?" Lloyd asked. I sighed then nodded. "I'm not afraid." Lloyd smiled. I smiled back at him, knowing it would be best for him if he didn't know. I just played along with him and hugged him.

"Even if you were scared, I wouldn't hurt you." A snake passed by. "You, on the other hand," I raised my voice as he turned to face me. "Te voy a matar en cualquier momento." (I'll kill you at any time.)

Apparently, the Fangpyre knew Spanish, as his eyes widened in fear and he dashed away from me as fast as he could. I smirked and turned to face Lloyd, who was still in my arms.

"And that is how you scare a snake." I told him, he smiled. Then, I felt a tingling in my mouth. I looked to the sky, only to find the claw moon rising in the east. I felt my she-wolf instincts start to escape. I let go of Lloyd, and felt my hunger start to grow. "Go to the edge of the cage."

Lloyd followed my instructions and got as far away from me as he could. Suddenly, another snake came up to me, it must have looked like I was about to throw up. Even though I didn't feel any pain, it must have looked like I did. The snake poked me with a stick, causing me to whip around and scratch his scaly face with my growing claws. The snake cried out in pain, and then other snakes started to intervene. Pythor came to see what the commotion was about. By the time he made his way through the crowd, I had changed completely and was lying with my head between my paws and my eyes closed. Pythor bent over to see if my eyes were open.

_Perfect___I thought. When Pythor got eye level with me, after a few seconds, I shot my sapphire eyes open, startling him. I snickered at my accomplishment of scarring Pythor, a being at least twice my size. I stood up slowly and growled at him and the rest of his snakes.

"Get her in a separate cage." Pythor ordered.

*Meanwhile, at the Bounty*

Kai's POV

I was ashamed of myself. I let the Samurai get in the way of me and Lupe. I sighed. Even though she was a Garmadon, and daughter of my greatest enemy, she was still beautiful.

"How could I be so stupid?" I murmured to myself. I was standing on the deck of the Bounty, waiting for her to come back. I looked up and noticed the crescent moon glimmering in the sky. I smiled slightly, and then realized she would turn tonight. _Maybe she'll be alright. Where are you, Lupe? _I thought. I had also noticed that Jay had been acting weirdly lately, weirder than usual. Or, as Lupe would call him, Blue Jay. I smiled slightly again, then looked out to the city.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" Nya came up to me. I shook my head. "Come on brother, I know you. Something's up." When I refused to answer, she rolled her eyes and stood next to me, looking over the city with me. "Just tell me."

"I'm worried about Lupe." I admitted.

"She'll be fine; you were there when she almost suffocated Cole." I snickered remembering when Cole insulted her and she almost killed him, literally. "I'm a bit worried about Jay; he's been acting strange lately."

"Have you noticed he'll never show his left hand anymore?" I asked her. She thought for a minute. It was true; Jay had been hiding his left hand for a while. Ever since we tried a camping trip in the woods a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he has. I wonder what's up." Nya responded, worry in her voice.

"He'll be fine. Speaking of Jay, where is he?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He went somewhere after dinner, I haven't seen him since."

"I believe Jay went to the city for a walk." Zane came onto the deck. Cole followed behind him.

"Is Lupe back yet?" Cole asked. I shook my head sadly. On the other hand, Cole seemed relived. "I swear she's out to kill me."

"She probably is. You call a moon she-wolf a werewolf and they'll be beyond enraged." Nya stated. When we all looked at her with a confused stare, she added, "I've been studying them. Mostly I ask Lupe. She knows a lot, but she says she never paid attention when her teacher was telling her something if it didn't have to do with food."

We all laughed lightly at her comment, except for Zane. _Why doesn't he laugh?_ I wondered. _Oh well, not my problem._ I looked back at the city.

"We will search for Lupe and Lloyd in the morning." Zane told me. I smiled lightly and nodded my thanks.

*The next day*

Lupe's POV

I stayed awake all night, but pretended to sleep as the snakes moved me to a bigger cage. I couldn't stand in my human form, but I could lie down. Even though I would never admit that I needed help, I felt slightly helpless then. _Where are you Kai? I kinda need you now._ I thought. I felt guilty for blaming him for Lloyd's disappearance, where Lloyd was the one who wandered off.

I really loved a lot about Kai. We both love destroying snakes, hanging out with friends, and so on. But the more I thought about it, the more different I realized we were. I loved mi padre, but Kai hated him. I ruled the skeletons, but, they too, were enemies of Kai. But, we both had a sibling, even though I had twelve and he only had one, we would both protect our siblings until the end.

Suddenly, I picked up the sound of Kai's blade cycle speeding through the desert. Even though it was at least two miles away, my ears could still pick it up. I could also smell the fumes off the cycle. Suddenly, the smell and sound stopped. I felt slightly lonely again, but then saw from far away, the ninja's silhouette on top of one of the buildings of the city.

"Kai," I whispered to myself. Suddenly, as the ninja were about to enter the arena, a cage fell on them. "Kai!" I yelled.

"The ninja!" Lloyd said hopefully. I bit my lip in worry as I saw their trapped selves. Pythor slithered up to them.

"Maldita serpiente," I muttered to myself.

"Looks like we've caught the main event." Pythor hissed.

"Main event? What do you think he meant by main event?" Blue Jay asked quickly. I noticed a slightly smell of desert rabbit blood from his breath. I narrowed my eyes, and then shook my head._ If he survived his first claw moon, he'll be fine. _I thought.

"I have a feeling we're the main event." Mi amor responded.

"Or main course," Cole added.

"Kai, you may be right. Things may come to an end today." Zane responded.

"Don't worry, the Samurai can still come around to save us," Blue Jay reassured himself. I laughed inwardly.

Suddenly, Pythor addressed the Serpentine.

"You say you wanted a battle, and I give you one, I give you, ninja versus samurai." I almost chocked on my own breath.

Sure enough, the Samurai came out, exo-suit and all, chained up, but was some let free by cowardly snakes who then ran away quickly.

Blue Jay started complaining, but Pythor continued his speech. I didn't pay much attention, until he said eight words that snapped me back to reality.

"Only the victor will be allowed to leave!" Pythor stated. The ninja tried to formulate a plan to ally with the Samurai, but was clear that she wasn't with them. She threw a metal boomerang that hit Blue Jay. From inside the exo-suit, I saw her grimace slightly.

Pythor then shifted the arena floor and almost made the ninja and Samurai fall below the city. After quickly discussing a plan, the ninja grabbed the Samurai's exo-suit and attempted to fly away, only to find they were too heavy to lift more than a few feet off the ground. The Samurai jumped out of the exo-suit and I watched as the ninja flew away.

"Go ninja go!" Lloyd shouted to them.

"¡Vaya mi amor!" I yelled after Kai. (Go my love!)

I watched the Samurai fight the snakes, and then Pythor grabbed Lloyd and used him as a human shield.

"Lloyd!" I howled as I started to ferociously slash at the bars of my cage, breaking a nail or two in the process.

"Get him!" Pythor yelled. The Samurai was surrounded by snakes, but used a magnet to draw the Golden Weapons to her then a mat to roll them up and threw a metal boomerang, activate the switch that made the ground move, and flew away.

"Curse that Samurai! Curse the ninja!" Pythor hollered.

"¡Cierra la boca y soltó mi hermano!" I yelled at Pythor. (Shut up and let go of my brother!) When Pythor finally put Lloyd back in his cage, I slightly calmed down. When night arrived, I started to lightly sing a song I just scratched into the sand.

"Tall, dark and superman  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me  
He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say, yeah  
And you smile and say, "How are you? "  
I say, "Just fine"  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever

I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watch superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world I'll be around  
I watch superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm love struck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around...  
Forever and ever here  
I watch superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down

I fell asleep right after I finished my song, looking at Lloyd's sleeping form. I smiled as I closed my eyes after that eventful day.


	12. Chapter 12:The Spanish Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 12: La Serpiente de Españoles/The Spanish Snake

Lupe's POV

The next day, the snakes dragged my cage with them to the Constrictai tomb to "keep an eye on me," as Pythor said. I didn't like the idea of needing to be baby-sat all the time, but Pythor did have a point. If no one kept an eye on me and Lloyd, I would probably call Alejandro, Acuzio, and Delicia for help. We made our own howl to use to signal each other if we needed help.

Anyway, I was watching Pythor and the other generals talk about a Great Devourer and stare at a wall with symbols and paintings on it. _Whatever that is _I thought. I just wanted to be out of my cage. I hated being locked up. _Not that I'm alone. All wolves hate it. But humans continue to cage us and kill us and torment us. No wonder we attack them when they come on our land! It's just common sense! _I thought angrily.

"It saysss nothing about where the Fangblades are hidden!" Skales complained. "Have our ancestorsss left us nothing?" _If so, join the club __Te__serpiente__estúpida__. _I thought. (You stupid snake.) "Where are they?"

"This, here." Pythor slithered to a table in the middle of the tomb. "This must be a clue. When five fangs unite as one, the path to all the devourer has begun."

"Cripta monstruo," I spoke up to Pythor. (Crypt monster). I smiled as many snakes turned to me.

"Yes, how very charming." Pythor muttered. "Where did you learn Latin?"

"It's not Latin stupid, its Spanish." I huffed at him.

"Latin based." Pythor argued.

"In Latin, it is 'Kripta Monstrum,' not 'Cripta monstruo," I told him, annoyed at his arrogance. "So sad that your ancestors spoke Latin and they sure could tell the difference. Muy triste." I said. (Very sad)

"Back to this," Pythor started.

"Yesss, we've done all this already. It means nothing. If you don't find out soon, the othersss will start to ask questionsss." Skales interrupted him. "And soon they will start to think you don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, fool!" Pythor shouted back.

"¡No, no lo haces!" I called to him. (No, you do not.)

"Quiet!" Pythor yelled back at me.

"¡No! ¡Hazme!" I yelled back. (No! Make me!) I could tell that he was getting mad at me.

"Back to this," Pythor stated again, his voice rising in anger. "I'm trying to unleash the Great Devourer."

Still not knowing what the 'Great Devourer' was, I leaned over to a Venomari.

"So, is the 'Great Devourer,' like, Ra or something?" I asked him. *

"I don't know what Ra issss." He told me. I rolled my eyes. _Lives in the desert but doesn't know who Ra is. Pathetic. _I thought.

"Then who is he?"

"Our god."

"So he is like Ra."

"Who isss Ra?"

"Ra was the Ancient Egyptian god of the sun and pretty much their version of Zeus." I explained to him.

"Oh, never heard of him." The snake turned back to his friends and talked with them. All the hissing over every 's' started to drive me mad. I covered my ears with my hands to drown out the sound.

"Let me out, let me out, let me out," I muttered over and over. "Déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir."

"¿Que?" A voice said. I looked up to find a Fangpyre looking at me through the bars. (What?)

"¿Usted hablar Español?" I asked. (You speak Spanish?)

"Sssi, ¿y tu?" (Yes, and you?)

"Si, es mi segunda lengua." I answered. (Yes, it is my second language.)

"Ay, yo también." The snake replied. "¿Como estas?" (Oh, me too. How are you?)

"Yo estoy muy, muy enfadado." I replied. (I am very, very angry.)

"Ay, yo essstoy no bien." The rojo snake looked sad. (Oh, I'm not happy.)

"¿Por que?" I asked him. (Why?)

"Essstoy aburrido." He replied. (I'm bored.)

"Al menos no estas encerrador es una jaula," I told him. (At least you're not in a cage.)

"Si, supongo que ssssi." He responded. I talked to the snake in Spanish for the rest of the day while Pythor and his generals searched for a map to a 'Great Devourer', or Fangblade, or one of the two. (Yes, I guess so.)

"¿Quién eres?" I asked him.

"Mi nombre esss Armando. ¿Y tu?" (My name is Armando. And you?)

"Yo soy Lupe Garmadon. Pero, en forma de loba, soy Cuchilla Loba." I told him. (I am Lupe Garmadon. But, in she-wolf form, I am Cuchilla Loba.)

"He oído de ti." (I've heard of you)

"Estoy sorprendido." (I'm surprised.)

"Tu corrió en medio de la arena. Usted es muy popular entre la Ssserpentine." (You ran through the arena. You are very popular among the Serpentine.)

"¿Ay, de donde eres?"

"Yo soy de la época Fangpyre." (I am from the Fangpyre tomb.)

"Ay, yo soy de Underworld." I told him. (I am from Underworld.)

"Ay, usssted tiene el pelo negro." He told me. (Oh, you have black hair.) His eyes suddenly widened. "¡Y essstá creciendo rápidamente!" (And it's growing fast!) I realized he was right. Whenever I was about to turn the night after the claw moon, my hair would grow at an alarming rate before it covered me completely, then it turned to fur and attached to my skin. I honestly didn't know how it worked, I zoned out when Peridot was teaching me.

"Ay, esto sucede a veces. Sólo significa que estoy a punto para convertirse en mi luna loba formulario." I explained to him. (This happens sometimes. It means I'm about to become my moon she-wolf form.) Just after I said that, my hair completely covered me and I turned into my she-wolf form. When he first saw me, my new friend jumped back and yelped, startled. Then, realizing I wouldn't bite, he cautiously stepped forward. I eyed him with my sharp sapphire eyes, hunger in them.

"¿Tienes hambre?" (Are you hungry?) I only nodded my head, my instincs telling me to pounce on him. _He's a snake. Snakes are meat. Meat is food. _My instins told me. I shook my head. _But no, he's getting me food. He's a amigo._

Soon, my friend came back with a small chunk of meat. It looked like a rat. _Better than nothing_ I thought. Then I noticed my friend was sneaking it to me. When he threw it in my cage, I swallowed it in a single gulp. Then, I looked at him with eyes saying, "Muchas gracias."

"De nada." He whispered to me. Then, he sneaked off to the wall farthest from me and fell asleep. During my short meal, I felt a pair of eyes on me. But this time, it wasn't the kind eyes of mi amor. This time, it was hateful, yet cunning eyes. I tensed at this new feeling. Soon, the feeling left and I relaxed. But I couldn't help but think, who was watching me?


	13. Chapter 13: Break Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also do not own "Loba," both by Shakira.

Chapter 13: Break out

Lupe's POV

I woke up the next day, at twilight. I smiled. I knew I would wake up at that time. I almost always did, until I stayed with the ninja. I was still in the Constrictai tomb and wore my black jeans, black tank top, and black boots that had a slight heel. But it was so small it was almost impossible to notice.

"¿Tienes hambre?" I looked up to see my reptilian friend whisper through the cage.

"Si," I responded.

"Bueno, eso es muy malo," I heard an eerily familiar voice hiss. _Pythor! _I thought, beginning to growl. I remembered the moon she-wolf anthem at that moment for an odd reason.

"Deja que se vaya," I growled.

"No," Pythor told me. I growled again, but there was nothing I could do. I could only sit there, changing into my she-wolf form every minute. Once they took my friend away, out of my sight forever, one of the generals, the short one slithered to me.

"Sssuch a shame, he wasss a good fighter," The general snickered. I growled at him, narrowed my eyes, and lashed out at him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Misssssed." He laughed.

"Slithering freak!" I yelled after him. Apparently the snake cared a lot about pride and what others saw of him, because he spun around and glared at me. I snickered.

"What wasss that?" The snake slithered back over to me.

"Nothing, just this." Before he could respond, I lashed out at him again with my long nails. He cried out in pain, and I could see my nails broke scale. "There, now did I miss?"

"How…how did you do that?"

"Don't mess with a she-wolf." Since he was still confused, I decided to sing it out to him, usually that worked with Lloyd when I tried to get him to remember the Spanish colors. I just taught him the "Colors Song" Peridot made me memorize. And since he was acting childish, I would treat him like a child.

"Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala, caminar, caminar

Quién no ha querido a una diosa licantropía  
En el ardor de una noche romántica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado

Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa  
No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas  
la vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tu apenas me das caramelos  
Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos

Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

Tengo tacones de aguja magnética  
Para dejar a la manada frenética  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha

Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo se lo que quiero  
pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero

Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna  
Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna  
Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa  
Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas

Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala caminar, caminar

Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir."

"Como he dicho antes, nunca te metas con una loba," I told him, a threatening tone in my voice. "¿Lo tienes?"

The snake nodded his black head quickly, and then slithered away from me, just as I turned completely into a she-wolf. Once I opened my sharp sapphire eyes, I let a tear out of them. Being an animal, and not fully human, I, like any other moon wolf and animal, form friendships faster than humans. That's why even though I've only known Alejandro, Acuzio, and Delicia for a few days, we were already best friends. I began to howl quietly in Latin. Latin was howled at a moon wolf's funeral or when someone of the moon wolf clan lost a friend or missed a family member.

"Ego ibo quaeror, illi in perpetuum,  
Sed nunc vitae goes in,  
Lupus cum ita sit,  
Et libera custodia hinnulus."

When I finished, I knew what I had to do. I looked at the bars of the cage, looking for a lock. Suddenly, I realized there was no lock. The snakes just put bars on top of the cage. I jumped up at the bars, hitting my head, but knocking the bars off. When I returned to the ground, I had a throbbing headache. _Someone heard that. Who wouldn't? _I thought. The bars clanging to the floor had made an ear-splitting clattering noise.

"Get her!" I heard snakes yell. _Not today, slippery _I thought. I jumped again, out of the cage, and dashed outside. When I got outside, I felt cold winds hit me with a great deal of force. I heard the snakes coming after me, so I took a leap of faith. Literally. I jumped off the side of the mountain and felt the air rush by me.

I howled at the sensation of free falling. Before I knew it, I landed on the ground. I bounced slightly on my paws and was shocked that I lived. I heard the snakes back at the top of the mountain yelling at each other.

"She'sss dead. There's no way she sssurvived that!" The snakes yelled at each other.

_Not really_ I thought to myself, smiling. I decided to wait until the snakes went away back into the tomb before I moved.

"Pythor'ssss going to be mad," I heard a snake warn the others.

"Not if we don't come back." I heard another say.

"What do you mean?" A snake asked.

"I mean we run away, claim to look for the she-wolf, and don't come back." I heard the first snake plan. His brothers all agreed, and they started to scramble down the mountain and then split up.

_Stupid snakes, _I thought, getting up and shaking myself free of any dirt. It was then that I realized I was bleeding on my right side. It wasn't much blood, but it was a considerable amount. I knew that lose of blood would attract predators. I began to walk around in the darkness, yet could see well because of my she-wolf eyes. I then realized that I was in the middle of nowhere.

_Where am I? _I thought. Suddenly, I saw a ship-like shape flying over me. I looked up, and saw the Bounty.


	14. Chapter 14: Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

A/N This is now taking place the night before Once Bitten, Twice Shy.

Chapter 14: Back

Cuchilla's POV

I howled and howled at the ship, trying to get someone's attention. I saw a shadow move across the deck, and then come to the railing. I noticed him immediately from his lightning blue eyes. _Blue Jay, _I thought to myself. Except, this time, he wasn't human. He was a moon wolf, like me.

Blue Jay had dark caramel colored fur, the same color as his hair, but still had his bright blue eyes. Oddly enough, he didn't seem scared or frightened. He actually seemed happy. His tail was wagging slightly, his ears were perked up. It was then that he realized I was howling below him. He howled back to me.

"¿Que Te ha pasado?" He howled in Spanish. Once one becomes a moon wolf, he or she automatically knows how to speak fluently in Spanish. Even though they don't know all Spanish words. (What happened to you?)

"Fui capturado. Me escapé. ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!" I howled back.

"Voy a buscar Nya." He howled back. He then left and trotted into the brig. After a few seconds, the anchor began to drop. When it was close enough, I leapt up at it with all my strength. Luckily, my claws clacked against the chains and I gripped to it. I felt the anchor rise and when I was close enough, I jumped onto the deck.

I found Blue Jay there waiting for me.

"¿Cuándo fue la usted cambiar?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. (When did you change?)

"Yo no lo se." He responded. (I do not know.)

"Ay," I whispered. (Oh,) The two of us walked back into the brig to find a very tired Nya at the wheel. I ran up to her and pawed her leg with my right paw. She looked down and smiled.

"At least you're safe. Let's hope we can find Lloyd soon." Nya muttered, reminding me of mi poco hermano. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Así que, ¿te cansas?" He asked.

"No," I responded.

The next morning, I woke up on the deck, hungry as usual, and went to find food. I walked into the brig, in human form, to find Nya telling the ninja about a skeleton she found. I looked over to see Blue Jay staring at her dreamily. I snickered at his love struck gaze. I then saw Cole drawing a picture of himself in his ninja gear holding his scythe. _Time to mess with him, _I thought.

I walked over to Cole, and then flicked him quickly on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Cole turned and stopped in mid sentence. "Not you again."

"Pay attention. You might learn something." I snickered.

"Lupe! You're back!" Kai exclaimed, relived.

"Didn't you see me on the deck?" I asked. "Anyway, back to the teacher. Carry on, Señorita Nya." I smiled.

"As I was saying," Nya started. As always, I zoned out the lesson. Peridot called it lazy, but I call it focusing on more important things in life. Like Lloyd. I frowned and bit my lower lip thinking of my brother.

_I hope he's alright, _I thought.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm

Luisa's POV  
_Why did this old guy just come to my future domain? And why does Father call him 'Brother'? _I thought, annoyed. From my hiding spot in the black bushed, I got the full view of what was going on. The only thing that could give me away were my redder than blood eyes. I watched as the events unfolded.

"Hello, brother. What took you so long?" Father asked the old man. "You brought the katana from our youth. Funny, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall, yet now you have the courage to come here?"

"Why have you come to this place of darkness?"

"A place as wicked as me," _Am I non-existent now? _"Don't you see? Here I feel at home. Back in Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold all four Spinjitzu weapons. But here, dark magic has made us stronger. And what was once impossible, is now possible." My father turned around to face the old man, showing him his four arms.

"You came here only to possess the weapons of Spinjitzu?"

"Yes, brother, and I refused to allow you or your petty ninja to stop me!" My father summoned four weapons, which all flew into his hands. My father charged at the old man, who fought back. It was very clear that the old man was losing when Father sent him into the mud. When both of them were out of sight, I came out from my hiding spot and crept closer to the edge. When I peered over, I saw the mud monsters closing in on the man.

"You will pay for your visit! Mud monsters converge!" My father ordered the monsters, which followed without question.

The old man tried to convince father that he wasn't there to fight, he was there to "warn him,"

"I came to warn you, to tell you…." Father and I looked confused._ What could this man have to say to us?_

"Your son's in danger!" The old man shouted before being completely blanketed in mud.

"Lloyd!" Father rushed to the man and pulled him out of the mud.

"What was that?" I yelled down at them. I stood up and began to walk forward, forgetting that I was on the edge of a cliff. "First, a stranger comes and fights you, then he..." I couldn't finish as I walked off the edge of the cliff and slid into the mud. _Now, I have their attention! I hate mud. _I thought angrily as I stomped over to them.

"Let me explain before you go into a rage." Father put himself between the old man and me. I was still glaring, but he went on. "This is my brother, your uncle, Wu."

"So you despise your little brother? The cherry does not fall far from the blossom at all." I said, putting emphasis on 'at all'. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for further explanation.

"First of all, your brother is who-knows-where because of you." I rolled my eyes, I had heard this lecture a million times from him, and had been scolded just as much. _Still, he's not nearly as bad as Mom. _I thought, snickering. "And second of all, you're not going anywhere without me. Remember, you're still in trouble."

"For how long?" I asked, annoyed.

"Until the day of my death. Plus three months, just to be certain. Then, I'll have Lupe watch after you." Father threatened.

"No! Anyone but Lupe!" I begged.

"Exactly."

"So who is this old man anyway?" I asked.

"'This old man,' is your uncle, and knows where Lloyd is. Now have some respect, Luisa."

"Lupe?" The old man, or 'Wu', asked.

"Do you know Lupe? She's supposed to be ruling the Underworld right now." Father asked.

"She told my ninja that her sister Lucine was ruler." I laughed very hard at his information.

"Wait…wait, Lucine, ruler of the Underworld? The skeletons won't get anything done." I was still laughing. Suddenly, I felt a hand to the back of my head, hard. "Ow!"

"Don't laugh. Lupe made a good decision." Even I could tell Father was trying to fake a smile. "How is Lupe? And what has Lloyd gotten himself into now?"

"Lloyd has opened a can of worms, I fear, I will never be able to close," Wu informed us.

"You mean we will never be able to close, get up." Father told him, helping Wu off the ground. _Someone's going to have a wet, muddy back for a while! _I laughed inwardly. "You can tell us more later, first, we need to return to home."

"Traveler's Tea, but I used it all, and now have nothing left." Wu told us.

"Waster," I whispered. Father cuffed me again.

"Enough out of you! There is only one way to return to Ninjago. But to get there, we must pass through the Mountain of Madness. And it is a long, dangerous road." Father stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." By this time, I was already walking ahead of them.

"Seems like you have a tough life." I commented.

"I said enough out of you!" Father ordered me again. Of course, I never listened. "We should leave, before it really gets dark,"

"But, who doesn't like the dark?" I asked, just to annoy Father.

"One more time and you'll be staying with Lupe." Father threatened. That made me shut up.

A/N Please review! Luisa's back! And just as evil as ever! I need some help with Jay's wolf name. So send in your thoughts in a review or PM me! But remember: it has to end in 'o' and be of a Latin-based language. Like Italian, Spanish, French, Portuguese, etc. But Spanish is preferred.


	15. Chapter 15: Mixed Venoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also don't own Gangnam Style. But I wish I did!

Chapter 15: Mixed Venoms

Luisa's POV

We had been walking the path to the Mountain of Madness for a while, so I decided to learn about my older sister and brother's status.

"So, what is Lupe up to nowadays?" I asked slyly, avoiding my father's stone gaze.

"Well, Lupe is a moon she-wolf, and I believe has taken a liking to Kai, the red ninja." Wu responded. Once he mentioned Lupe liked this 'Kai', it seemed as if my father's head would explode.

"When I get my hands on him," I heard him mutter venomously.

"Wait, what is a moon wolf?" I asked.

"A wolf who can turn into a human or vise versa. But they change mandatory on a crescent moon." Wu explained.

"So, they're like werewolves." I concluded.

"Never call a moon wolf a werewolf. Never compare them to a werewolf, really, don't even mention werewolves to them. They hate each other and always will." My father spoke up. "And please don't get your sister angry. I don't want to break up another fight between you two."

"Yes father." I said, but with crossed fingers behind my back.

* * *

In Ninjago

* * *

Lupe's POV

I sensed Nya start to have difficulty breathing, snapping me out of my thought.

"You okay Nya?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just, is someone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic." Almost instantly, everyone looked at me.

"What? I hate perfumed. It's not me." I told them. "Smells so strong I could die." I muttered. I saw Blue Jay perk up in alarm and lean over to Kai.

"I thought you said it was men's cologne." He whispered panicked to Kai.

"I get them mixed up." Kai shrugged. The ninja, excluding Blue Jay, laughed. Kai high-five Zane, who then opened up his arm as if it were a panel and flicked a switch.

"What are you, a robot?" I asked, almost horrified.

"Yes, I am a robot." Zane answered calmly. _That makes sense. _I thought, still getting over my initial shock.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Well, looks like class is over." Cole stated. "Time to start stomping some Serpentine before they find any Fangblades."

"So, you haven't been beating them up this whole time I was gone?" I asked sarcastically. Cole glared at me, which I returned with a smirk. Kai, Zane, and Cole left the room, but Blue Jay lingered behind.

I turned into my she-wolf form and found a spot on the floor that seemed comfortable enough, so I lied down and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. Of course, I kept my ears alert to eavesdrop on the conversation. After a few seconds, I accidentally fell asleep.

In my dream, I was chasing a familiar figure, pure rage rushing through me. I jumped, turned she-wolf in midair, and tackled the target. When I got a good look at her face, I recognized it immediately.

_ Luisa! _I thought, growling.

"Nice catch sis. But you'll have to do more than that to catch and fix the biggest problem, which is yet to come." Luisa snickered. "Tick tock, tick tock,"

Before I could react, I jumped awake, standing tall in my she-wolf form and growling. I looked around, and then relaxed as I realized I was in the bridge of the Bounty.

_¿Qué fue todo eso? _I thought. (What was that all about?) I turned into my human form and walked out on deck, looking for Kai. I looked around the ship for a while until I finally found him with Zane and Cole in their bedroom, each on their own beds. When I saw the three of them talking, I decided to leave them be and find my ball. _¿De dónde lo puse?_I thought, changing into my she-wolf self and beginning to search for it. (Where did I put it?)

"Hey Lu," I heard Kai say. I turned around to see the three ninja looking at me. I barked my greeting back. I turned human again and walked over to him. I hoped onto the bunk with him.

"Do you know where my ball is?" I asked him.

"No, sorry Lu," He responded.

I talked with the ninja for a while, and then realized that Blue Jay was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Blue Jay?" I asked.

"I think he has a date with Nya." Cole said. We all looked at Kai, who seemed slightly tense at the mention of a date with his sister.

"This ought to be good," I murmured.

"We should check out what's happening in Ninjago to make sure the Serpentine aren't up to something," Zane told us. The ninja agreed so they all headed to the bridge. I, on the other hand, headed to Nya's room to chew her for details.

"Hey Nya," I let myself in her room. She was lying on her bed when I came in, dazing into space with a faraway smile on her face. I smirked at the innocence of the whole relationship between Blue Jay and Nya. My past relationships had almost never been quiet so innocent.

"Hey Lu," Nya responded.

"Have you seen my ball?"

"No, you lost it again?" She asked. Up to date, I had lost the ball at least five times.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Anyway, tell me everything."

"What?" Nya tried to dodge the question. I rolled my eyes. _I'll let her win this one _I thought.

"Nevermind."

"Do you want to listen to Gangnam Style?" Nya asked.

"I got three words for you. Oppan Gangnamseutail," I answered. Nya turned on her laptop, and clicked on the music video. We sang along to the lyrics, but we both had difficulty singing the lyrics because they were almost completely Korean.

After about fifteen Gangnam Styles in a row, Nya's bracelet lit up.

"You go, I'm staying." I told her.

"Thanks Lu,"

"Oppan Gangnamseutail!" I told her. She left and went off to do her heroic duties while I listened to more Gangnam Style.

A few minutes, and at least twenty Gangnam Styles later, Nya returned, just as Blue Jay started knocking on the door to see her.

"Nya? You ready?" Blue Jay asked. Nya ran over and slammed the door in his face to hide her secret.

"Help me," She whispered.

"Fine," I responded. Gangnam Style was still playing.

"And turn that off. You'll drain my battery."

"That's why they make battery chargers." I argued.

"Just help me," Nya hissed.

"Blue Jay! I bet you can't sing all of Gangnam Style and not mispronounce a single lyric!" I shouted to him.

"Not even you, multilingual Lupe, can sing all of Gangnam Style." Blue Jay argued.

"Yeah. And I want to see if you can." I argued back as Nya got ready. After a few tries, Blue Jay actually sang all of Gangnam Style almost perfectly. Halfway through his fifth try, Nya was ready. "Oh, Nya's ready."

I watched and giggled as I watched the two lovers walk to their date.

"Hey! Blue Jay! Why you all wrapped up? You shouldn't be cold!" I asked him.

"Uh, its, uh, its nothing." Blue Jay tried dodging the question.

"Your loss." I muttered.

"Don't drain my battery!" Nya told me.  
"Where's the charger?"

"If you find it, you can watch all the Gangnam Style you want." That got me searching. Eventually, I found the charger in Nya's room, buried under the pile of clothes Nya and I are too lazy to pick up. I looked at the time. "Nya and Blue Jay should be back soon." I muttered.

Then I realized I hadn't seen Kai or any of the ninja since they went to check the status of Ninjago. I also hadn't seen Wu for a while.

* * *

With Luisa, Wu, and Garmadon

* * *

Luisa's POV

After a few minutes of talking about Lupe, or Cuchilla, father finally asked what I had really been interested in.

"So, what kind of trouble has Lloyd gotten himself into?" Father asked.

"I'm afraid to say the worst kind. He's reopened the Serpentine tombs and now that they've united, Pythor is trying to find the four silver Fangblades to unleash the Great Devourer," Wu responded.

"The very snake that turned me evil?" Father asked.

"Yes," Wu said.

"But why would Lloyd open the tombs?" Father questioned.

"To be like you," Wu put his hand on Father's shoulder. _To be like Father? That's my job! And I think I'm pretty good at it! _I thought angrily.

"I never wanted him to. Thank you for watching out for him." Father thanked.

"You may think of me as your enemy, but I was first your brother." Wu stated. "And don't thank me, thank Lupe. She's been hunting Lloyd for the past few months. She even went after him when he was captured by the Serpentine. Unfortunately, this resulted in her capture as well."

"Just great, my perfect sister chasing her little brother. As if I don't have enough on my hands!" I stated.

"She is not as perfect as you think. From your father's description, the Lupe you know is long gone. Cuchilla now reigns. As she says, 'Once a she-wolf, always a she-wolf,' but she says it in Latin. Funny, she's fluent in Spanish, not Latin." Wu explained.

"That's because the scripts and sayings from the oldest days of Ninjago were all Latin. Remember? Father told us moon wolves used to speak Latin before they evolved it into Spanish." Father told Wu.

"Spanish, Latin, what's the big difference?" I asked, annoyed. Though, thinking of Lupe always made me angry and annoyed. We continued walking to the Mountain of Madness in almost absolute silence after that.

* * *

Back at the Bounty

* * *

Lupe's POV

The sun was setting when the ninja and Nya finally returned.

"There you all are! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Honestly, on one of the wildest days of our lives." Blue Jay responded. I noticed he was weak.

"What happened to you?"

"I just nicked myself on that Fangpyre skeleton and got some venom in me, nothing much really." But right after Blue Jay said that, he fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Even though you may now be venom-free, I'm still taking you to see Peridot." I told him. "Change into a wolf."

"How do I do that?"

"You think of the feeling of fur instead of skin, and you say your wolf name in your head." I explained. "You have thought of a wolf name, right?"

"Sure, Relámpago." He responded. Once he said his name, he turned into his wolf form.

"I'd better get you to Peridot soon. Nya, set course for the forest the boys tried to camp in," I muttered before turning into my she-wolf form. "Vamos." I told Relámpago. (Come on.)

"Sí," He got up and followed me onto the deck.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 16:

Cuchilla's POV

When we finally arrived at Alejandro, Acuzio, and Delicia's den, I turned human.

"Don't follow me and Relámpago. The moon wolves will attack you," I instructed them. After receiving nods of understanding, I turned back into my she-wolf self and lead Relámpago into the den. Upon entering, I immediately saw Alejandro and his siblings, in their wolf forms, lying lazily around the den, with absolutely nothing to do.

"¡Hola Cuchilla!" Alejandro called out.

"¡Hola Alejandro, Acuzio, Delicia." I nodded at my friends.

"¿Qué te trae?" Acuzio asked. (What brings you?)

"Ay, Relámpago fue mordido por una serpiente. ¿Dónde está Peridot?" I asked. (Oh, Relámpago was bit by a snake. Where is Peridot?)

"Peridot es la caza. Ella debería estar aquí pronto." Delicia said. (Peridot is hunting. She should be here soon.) As if on cue, Peridot and came into the cave. Relámpago was lying on the ground, with Acuzio studying him and sniffing him.

"¿Quién es Este?" Peridot asked. (Who is this?)

"Esta es Relámpago. En forma humana, él es Blue Jay." I explained. (This is Relámpago. In human form, he is Blue Jay.)

"Ay, ¿por qué es aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí, también?" Peridot asked. (Oh, why is he here? Why are you here, too?)

"Por su ayuda, él lo necesito. Él mellado su dedo en un esqueleto y tiene veneno en las venas. Dice que se curó, pero sigue siendo débil." I explained quickly. (For your help, he needs it. He nicked his finger on a skeleton and has poison in his veins. He says he was cured, but remains weak.) Peridot nodded and walked toward the caramel moon wolf.

"¿Qué tipo de esqueleto lo envenenó? Peridot asked, examining Relámpago. (What kind of skeleton poisoned him?)

"Un Fangpyre." I answered. (A Fangpyre.)

"Voy a estar de vuelta. Espere aquí." Peridot told Relámpago and I. (I will be back. Wait here.)

"Sí, Peridot." I bowed my head in respect. Peridot rushed out of the den in the direction of her own den, probably to gather supplies. A few minutes later, Peridot returned carrying a brown jug, the handle hanging from her mouth.

"Bebe esto." Peridot told Relámpago. Relámpago shakily got to his feet and licked the liquid from the jug. Judging by his reaction, I would not have wanted to taste the liquid. (Drink this.)

"¿Qué es eso?" He asked. (What is that?)

"Que es un secreto." Peridot responded. (That is a secret.)

"Gracias Peridot." I thanked her.

"Sí, gracias." Relámpago followed suit. After talking with my friends for a few minutes, I realized Pablo was no where to be found.

"¿Dónde es Pablo?" I asked. (Where is Pablo?)

"¿Quién?" Acuzio asked. (Who?)

"Pablo, tu hermano pequeño," I told them. (Pablo, your little brother.)

"Ay, Pablo está con el padre." Delicia responded. (Oh, Pablo is with father.)

"Debemos ponerse en marcha antes de la otros empiezan a preocuparse. Gracias de nuevo Peridot." I told the group. "Vamos, Relámpago." Relámpago and I headed outside to look for the Bounty. (We should get going before the others start to worry. Thanks again Peridot. Come, Relámpago.)

"¡Cuchilla! ¡Mantente en contacto con nosotros! De lo contrario vamos a estar aburrido de nuestras mentes," Alejandro called out to me. (Cuchilla! Stay in touch with us! Otherwise we will be bored of our minds.)

"¡Lo haré, no te preocupes!" I called back to him. (I will, don't worry!) Relámpago and I trotted to the fields where Nya had the Bounty suspended in air. We jumped up to the anchor.

Upon climbing onto the deck, Relámpago turned back into Blue Jay, just as Nya rushed to him and hugged him. I snickered at the scene, and then went off to find my own amor.

I finally found him, as well as Zane and Cole, asleep in their room. I huffed slightly, and then walked over to Kai's bunk. I leapt up onto his bed and curled up in a ball, only to fall asleep almost immediately.

With Garmadon, Wu, and Luisa

Luisa's POV

I had been in deep thought about Lupe and Lloyd until Wu suddenly stopped. Not realizing my uncle's movement, I bumped into him, snapping me out of my train of thought.

_I haven't known him for twelve hours and I already despise him! _I thought angrily.

"Why do we stop?" I ask, still annoyed.

"We're here. The Mountain of Madness." My father told us.

"I'll tell you who's mad," I muttered. I received a smack on the back of my head for that, curtsey of my father.

"The only way back to Ninjago is up there?" Wu asked.

"No, it's the path to a golden ice cream store," I muttered, quieter than before, yet still receiving my father's scolding hand. "What?" I asked, his glare told me everything.

"The worst is yet to come," Father told us.

"And I thought I was the worst," I snickered.

"You really are sometimes." I heard father mutter.

"Let's just get this over with." I muttered, walking ahead of my kin, still annoyed with my uncle.

"Is she always this way?" I heard Wu ask father.

"Sadly, most of the time, yes." Father replied. By this time, I was at least two yards in front of them, as neither of them had moved.

"Are we going to move or are we waiting for the apocalypse?" I asked sarcastically.

"We're coming, be patient." Father told me.

_Says he who has so very little patience. Now I know where I get that from! _I thought, smiling and amused at my conclusion. It was true that father had very little patience at times, as is with mum. _I guess the combination of impatience brought even more impatience into the world. Oh well, they'll just have to deal with me. _I thought, planning to not only make the 'ninja's lives difficult, but also the lives of Lloyd, father, Wu, and, most of all, Lupe difficult to my best ability.

"Hey dad," I called to him, turning around and walking to him.

"Yes, Luisa?" He seemed exhausted. I smirked inwardly. _Step one, father, check. Step two, uncle, not yet._

"If I was an animal, do you think I would be a feline or a canine?" I asked.

"I honestly think you would be a cat." He told me. I smirked inwardly again. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," I responded. But I wasn't 'just wondering,' I was planning. _She-cat plus she-wolf equals all hell breaking lose. And that's what I'm going to do!_


	17. Chapter 17: Gatos Estúpido (Stupid Cats)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also don't own _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. But it is one of the greatest book series out there in my opinion! :) Now, on with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Gatos Estúpido (Stupid Cats)

Lupe's POV

The next day, I woke up at sunrise to find myself in Kai's arms. I blushed deeply, but didn't back away. I liked the feeling, a lot. I huddled closer to him, and his arms wrapped around me tighter. I was smiling for seconds before the world's worst man ruined it all.

"Get up Kai!" Cole yelled. Kai woke up, annoyed instantly at Cole, and then realized how he was. I pretended to be asleep. "You can cuddle with your werewolf girlfriend later."

Kai was the one to lash at Cole, who easily dodged it. Then I decided to stop pretending.

"I'm hungry," I muttered, not opening my eyes. Kai froze when he heard my voice, but I ignored his reaction. "I'm getting something to eat."

I crawled over Kai, who was then glaring fire and rage at Cole, who was smirking, and walked out their room door as if this was a normal thing to happen. Once I was out of their sights, I leaned against a wall and replayed what just happened.

_ I woke up, huddled next to Kai. Possibly the most awkward moment of my life. And, as Alejandro would say after egging a house, it was fun, a good time, and it never happened. _I took a deep breath, and then realized I really was hungry.

"Where's food?" I muttered. I walked to the kitchen. After arriving in the kitchen, I discovered my friends had no good food. Everything they had was processed or had artificial add-ons. "Got no good food anywhere," I muttered again.

"I wish we had rabbits, or at least a squirrels," I heard Blue Jay tell someone. I turned around to see him talking to Zane. Suddenly, I wanted a rabbit.

"I'll be out hunting." I announced to Kai as I passed him. While he was heading to the kitchen, I was walking to the deck. "I'll be back before dark."

"You're that hungry?" He asked, stopping. I stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, you people have no good food." I answered, putting my hands on my hips.

"Not my fault," Kai shrugged, smiling. I played along.

"You live here." I responded. He shrugged again.

"Oh, well," He said. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, then proceeded to turn around and walk out of the Bounty onto the deck. It was a sunny day, with only a few clouds in the sky. I breathed in the fresh scent of the air, expecting the cool, crisp morning air, getting instead late morning air. I then realized that, with Sensei gone, the ninja weren't getting up as early as before.

Not that they were complaining. I wouldn't complain either. Suddenly, I though about Luisa, my sister closest to me in age, but who I fight with incessantly. I won't say that she always starts the fights; we both start the fights equally. One day I'll start fighting with her and the next she'll start fighting with me.

_Wonder where she is. And what she's doing. _I thought. _She's with Dad, I know that, but where's Dad? There are too many questions in this world, never enough answers._

With Luisa, Garmadon, and Wu

Luisa's POV

We were finally making some progress, but had it just been Dad and I, we would have been there already.

_ We just had to bring Old Man Madness with us! _I thought angrily.

Speaking of Old Man Madness, he had just stumbled and made us slow down for the billionth time today alone.

"I hoped we would reach the summit before the moon had risen. The Craglings never miss a midnight snack." My dad muttered.

"Craglings?" Old Man Madness asked. "What is this place? There's no such thing in Ninjago,"

"Of course there's not. Or maybe there is. An old man like you wouldn't know," I muttered bitterly, receiving a smack on my head for that and a glare from Father.

"They're a hoard unlike any you've seen. Not all places exist to be found, brother," I zoned out my father's explanation and kept walking.

The ground then began to shake slightly, and right before me rose up the stone Craglings. Thanks to my dad, I didn't have any weapons to defend with. I was forced to rely on Dad and Old Man Madness for this.

I grumbled curses under my breath as I watched my family fight without me. I snickered and inwardly laughed slightly when Old Man Madness was caught. I couldn't catch what the men said as they were surrounded by the Craglings, but instantly after, they both performed Spinjitzu.

_I know Spinjitzu! How could I have forgotten! _I thought in realization. _Maybe I do have a weapon,_ I smirked and threw rocks over the side of the mountain.

Back in Ninjago, with Lupe

Lupe's POV

I sighed. _Why can't the answer to everything just be forty-five? Like in _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_? Life, the Universe, and Everything, forty-five._

I had begun reading _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _a day or two after I met Alejandro, Acuzio, and Delicia. I had heard my parents mention it before to each other, but I never paid it much mind. They were the ones who fully introduced me to the series. Once I started reading, I couldn't stop.

_I need to buy the series._ I reminded myself. I then remembered how hungry I was.

"Blue Jay!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I heard him yell back.

"You and your friends have no good food. You want a rabbit or something?" I yelled back.

"Sure, thanks," He yelled to me.

"Both of you stop yelling!" Cole ordered.

"Shut up, Cole," I yelled at him. "I'll be back," I turned into my she-wolf form.

I jumped off of the deck, in my mind; the Bounty seemed close to the ground. I saw a cat or two in a tree, distracting me. It was the crucial moment of distraction, when I should have landed on the ground, that I smacked the ground on my side.

The cats laughed at me, then jumped down from their tree, probably thinking I was hurt.

"Bé, bé, bé, què tenim aquí? Què et sembla, Mard?" A lean, orange tabby cat mocked. The tabby had a long, brown stripe down his back. (Well, well, well, what have we got here? What do you think, Mard?)

His friend, apparently Mard, was a gray cat, equally lean, but it looked as if a wind storm of color ranging from dark gray to light black raged on his coat.

The cats always spoke Catalan to moon wolves, and any wolf. They thought we wouldn't understand them. But we did, most of the time.

Even though I hate cats, I must admit they know more languages then me. Catalan, French, Spanish, Latin, and Italian; basically, all the Latin-based languages.

"Una loba que está sinceramente disgustado por el aspecto de que los gatos feos," I told them, knowing how vain and self-proud cats can be. Especially the tabby cats. (A she-wolf who is sincerely disgusted by the appearance of ugly cats.)

As expected, the cats were offended.

"Qui ets tu per parlar? Vostè acaba va caure del cel!" Mard hissed. I smirked. (Who are you to talk? You just fell from the sky!)

"Por lo menos mi piel no es un campo de tormenta." I told them. (At least my fur is not a field of a thunderstorm.) By this time, Mard was fuming.

"Me'n vaig. Odi als llops." Mard turned around and began to stomp away. (I'm leaving. Hate wolves.)

"Què hi ha de mi?" The tabby asked. (What about me?)

"Pots quedar-te, M'en vaig." Mard stomped away again. (You can stay. I'm going.)

"Eso es correcto. Sigue caminando." I mocked. (That is right. Keep walking.) I stood up and stretched my legs.

"Vaig a anar amb vostè." The tabby trembled. He turned around, then scampered away to catch up with his ditching friend. (I'll go with you.)

"Gatos estúpido," I mumbled. (Stupid cats.)

I looked around the forest, before finally finding a rabbit hole.

_Jackpot! _I thought, mentally grinning hungrily. I crawled on my stomach to the hole, and then inhaled; making sure the scent was fresh. As I inhaled, I heard a light stepping in the leaves. I jumped back into a bush, and saw a group of about three fat rabbits hopping around toward the hole.

The world went in a blur. Next I knew, I had rabbit blood in my mouth, as well as a rabbit, and another rabbit under my right paw. I dropped the rabbit in my mouth and launched at the third rabbit, who had apparently fainted.

When I regained my breath, I smiled to myself. I ate the fattest rabbit, the one who passed out, and the rabbit I pinned under my paw. To my relief, all the rabbits were old and two of them seemed like they had a cold.

Not that it matters to a moon she-wolf, or any wolf. Our immune systems are programmed to eat sick animals.

I saved the bloody rabbit for Blue Jay, and carried it in my mouth as I trotted back to the Bounty.

Surprisingly, I saw the Bounty inside city territory. I whined in annoyance.

_So much for enjoying this form. _I thought. I changed into a human, and realized I still had the rabbit in my mouth. I decided I would get arrested if I was seen with a bloody, dead rabbit in my mouth in town, so I got some big leaves and wrapped it in the greenery.

Once I found where the ninja were, I ran up to them.

"You're finally here! Where's my food?" Blue Jay asked, hungrily.

"Calm down, you'll need to control the hunger. I know it's hard, but just try." I told him. "Y es justo aquí." I tossed the leaf-wrapped rabbit over to him. (And it's right here.)

"Gracias!" He replied quickly before tearing into it.

"It's easier to eat if you're a moon wolf." I told him.

"Probably is." He muttered, and then concentrated on turning.

"No, Jay not now!" Cole whispered over to him. Just too late. Relámpago was now in the place of Blue Jay, and was wolfing down the rabbit. Just then, a voice came from the house.

"Just a minute!"

"Who's that?" I asked. Cole didn't seem to like it.

"That's my dad." Cole said.

"If he's your dad, then I don't like him. Just because he's related to you." I stated, causing Kai to smirk and Relámpago to huff in agreement.

Suddenly, an old man, not older than Tío, though, appeared in the door way.

"Hey, Dad. How long has it been?" Cole asked, trying to sound happy. Which, in my mind, sounded painful for him.

"What? Are you too good for the bell?" The Old Man asked, before slamming the door.

"Uh," Cole was at a lost for words.

"Use the bell, son," His father instructed him. Cole reluctantly pushed the bell, which made the most embarrassing little tone one could imagine.

I didn't hold back on laughing, just under my breath. I quickly turned into my she-wolf form and whispered over to Relámpago.

"Esto va a ser bueno," I whispered, getting a nod and wolfish snicker in response.


	18. Chapter 18:Embarrassment, Songs,and Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or "Loba." "Loba" belongs to Shakira.

Chapter 18: Embarrassment, Songs, and Food

Lupe's POV

"Come on in son. It's been forever," The man then looked at the whole group. "Weren't there just one dog before?"

On instinct, both Relámpago and I growled. We moon wolves try not to be prideful, but sometimes we just really can't stand mistakes in labels.

The man looked slightly tense, and then worried.

"Don't worry, they won't bite. They're good wolves," Kai bent over and pet my head. In response, and to further convince Cole's dad, I licked his hand. Relámpago turned his head to me.

"Me voy a cambiar atrás ahora. Vuelvo enseguida," He whispered. I nodded to him. (I'm going to change back now. Be right back.)

Relámpago trotted to a tight space between two houses, and shortly walked out as Blue Jay.

"Sorry I'm late. I slept in," Blue Jay told us. "And I couldn't find any good food anywhere so I had to get some food,"

"Well then, Cole, what did you bring now? A quartet? Come in, come in. I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove right now," Cole's dad said.

We walked into the house, and were immediately introduced by the softly playing music in front of a wall of pictures.

Kai and Zane took in their surroundings, Blue Jay happily listened to the music, and Cole was just miserable. I was lying on the floor in front of them.

"Now, does your wolf want something?" The old man asked.

"She's probably hungry," I snapped my head in Kai's direction once he mentioned food.

"What does she eat? Aside from deer and rabbits, I don't have that," The man joked. I huffed in response.

"Got any meat at all?" Kai asked.

"I think I have a few steaks a friend gave me. Oh, but I'm a vegetarian. She can have them all if she wants." I was up on my feet in a fraction of a second.

The man led me to a small kitchen, with a round table in the center, a fridge against one wall, and a stove against the opposite wall. It was simple, and looked as if the man just moved in.

"I don't like clutter. So I don't decorate the kitchen a lot. Here you go," The man handed me a fat slab of meat, of which I ate quickly. Once he saw I had the food in my jaw, he let go.

_Smart man, _I thought. He gave me two other slabs of meat before he claimed not to have any more.

"Sorry, girl, but that's all I have," He then noticed my wolf tag. "What's your name? 'Cuchilla Loba,' sounds Spanish."

I nodded my head in agreement that my name was Spanish.

"Let's go back to the boys," He led me back to the large room where the ninja, dressed in casual attire, were sitting patiently.

I walked over to Kai and lied down at his feet for a nap. He leaned down and stroked my fur for a few minutes before straightening back up to listen to the conversation.

"Did my son tell you I broke my foot? It was the cha-cha but I swear the percussionist had an input," Cole's dad told us.

"No dad, I didn't tell them about your silly stories." Cole grumbled.

"Silly stories?"

"What he meant was we've been so busy training at the, uh," Kai looked for the location.

"The Martha Oppenheimer, yeah," Blue Jay attempted to save it. I snickered at their attempts.

"Martha Oppenheimer?" Cole's dad stopped the music.

_Ohhh, all bets are off when old man turns off the music! _I thought to myself, smiling at the notion.

"What he's trying to say is the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts," Zane saved all the ninja with his quick thinking. I huffed again.

"Right, uh, well, um, you see we have this final research paper we're doing on the history of Ninjago Talent. And what we really wanted to know was how can we get our hands on the Blade Cup?" Cole asked.

"You're talking about getting your hands on _the _Blade Cup. The most prized and heavily guarded award in all of Ninjago." I put my ears down to block out the sound and just watch the old man as he lectured behind the table and made overly exaggerated movements. As if he was dancing. "You four have come to take our place!"

I was at full attention now. _The ninja, singing? I would love to video tape that! _I thought.

"Let me hear the sweet sound of harmony." Cole's dad waited expectantly for the ninja to sing.

_Now this is going to be really good! _I thought to myself, smiling. Despite Cole's hand motions not to, Blue Jay stood up, followed by Zane and Kai, while Cole stayed seated in defeat.

I felt the need to ruin his life even more, so I sat up, quickly stretched, and lifted my head to howl.

"If you howl, so help me!" Cole hissed. I just snickered, flashing my sharp canine teeth. Ignoring his plea, I opened my mouth and howled.

I meant only to howl for five seconds at the maximum, but I accidentally howled the first ten seconds of the International Anthem of the United Moon She-Wolves. Or, otherwise known, as "Loba."

"Well, the she-wolf has more of a voice then any of you," Cole's dad stated.

"Look, dad, we just need the trophy." Cole stood up and walked to his father, followed by Kai, who pushed him out of the way.

"Yeah, we're bringing home the gold, and we want you to train us." Had I been human, I would have been in a fit of unstoppable laughter.

Cole's dad seemed honored, and also possibly a slight deafness in one ear.

"I've never been more proud. If you'll excuse me, I need to write a song about my feelings." Cole's dad went into a room that was probably either his room or a studio. If there was any difference.

"What are you doing?" Cole hissed at Kai.

"Look, we enter the competition so we can get close enough to the Blade Cup. Once we have the Fangblade, we leave town." Kai explained the plan. "How hard can this be?"

A few minutes later, we were in the studio. I was lying under a piano, and the ninja were lined in front of it.

The ninja went over their lines again, and then suffered the wrath of Cole's dad's criticism.

"Kai, love the energy, hate the hair." I growled slightly at his comment and how he hit Kai with his stick. "Jay, you're giving a lot, but I need more. Zane, like a machine, don't change anything. And Cole, try to act like you want to be here."

"He's worse then Sensei Wu," Blue Jay whispered to Kai, who slightly nodded.

"OK, moving forward. Let's take a look at the big, show-stopping climax. Cole, can't have history repeating itself."

"Dad, it was the Triple Tiger Sashay, I was seven." Cole responded.

"What's the Triple Tiger Sashay?" Kai asked.

"Only the most difficult dance move ever created." Cole informed him.

_No, lying on your side and bringing your upper leg forward and right next to your face, and still being able to move the other leg is the most difficult dance move ever even known to anything. _I thought in a huff.

"It's true, many professionals have dared try, but it has never been successfully completed." Cole's dad said.

"Hence my father thought a seven-year-old could! But I ended up falling on my face, humiliating myself, and letting my quartet down." Cole remembered the failed attempt.

"If you're going to win, you have to go big! Alright, time for a break, take five." Cole's father said.

"I'm starting to see why Cole is so closed off. It's because twinkle-toes here couldn't deliver the goods," Blue Jay pointed at Cole. "Is that why you ran away?"

"I can deliver the goods. Look, I'll deal with my father. But let's stick with the plan. All we have to do is keep the charade up long enough until we can get our hands on the trophy." Cole retorted.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think we can win this thing." Blue Jay joked. The joke was short-lived when Cole glared at him. "Okay, okay, we'll stick to the plan."

_Let's just hope the plan doesn't change halfway through like too many plans change. _I thought to myself before putting my head down and slipping into a brief, shallow nap.


	19. Chapter 19: Pre-Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also do not own "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

A/N: I just recently found out that 'Cuchilla' is pronounced 'Koo-chi-ya,' the 'koo' rhymes with 'you.' Just thought I'd let you know. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Pre-Show

Cuchilla's POV

I woke up, still under the piano, about two hours later, as night was falling. Thankfully, the night wasn't a 'claw light,' or a night with the crescent moon. I walked out from under the piano and stretched, yawning loudly. My yawn was loud enough to cause the ninja, who were seated in the living room, which was just a room to my left, to become startled and jump up in attention.

Blue Jay's reaction was the most interesting. He jumped slightly, like his companions, yet also rolled onto the floor, onto his hands and knees, and poised to attack. I studied him for a moment before walking into the room, reassuring the ninja all was well.

When I was sure Cole's dad wasn't around, I transformed into my human form, and sat on the floor in front of Kai. At that moment, I realized the boys were dressed in tuxedos, each in the same color as their element. I decided that they looked slightly humorous, yet I didn't laugh because Cole's dad came in at that moment.

"Alright, now, in just an hour, you'll be on stage, in the spotlight, and…who's this?" He pointed to me.

"Her name is Lupe, and she's pretty annoying." Cole mumbled. I stood up and punched his arm, regardless of his father's presence.

"You asked for it, and I'm not deaf nor am I mute. I can talk for myself." I sat back down.

"Anyway, will you be performing?" Cole's dad asked, as if I never punched his son.

"I might, if I feel like it." I shrugged.

"Hopefully you will. I'd like to see that," Cole commented. I glared at him.

"I will, and I might even get the pack involved." I muttered.

"Pack? What pack?" Zane asked.

"I'll tell you later, I have to go. I promised to meet up with someone, I'll see you guys at the show." I walked out of the house as if I had every right to do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted.

* * *

~In the Woods~

I ran, as a she-wolf, to where the cave was. The cave of the Cartres family, Alejandro, Delicia, Acuzio, Pablo, and their parents. I sniffed around the area surrounding the cave to make sure the family was home. To my happiness, they were home, and awake, and aware of my presence.

"¡Cuchilla! ¿Dónde has estado?" Delicia asked, her brown pelt wavering slightly in the low breeze. (Cuchilla! Where have you been?)

"¡Delicia! ¡Buen amigo! Necesito su ayuda. He entrado en un concurso de talentos, pero pensé en un dúo o trío." I told her. (Delicia! Good friend! I need your help. I entered a talent show, but I thought of a duet or trio.)

"¿En que idioma?" Delicia asked. (In what language?)

"Inglés, pero con una o dos líneas de españoles." I told her. (English, but with one or two lines of Spanish.)

"¿Qué canción?" She asked. (What song?)

"Eso es lo que yo también necesito ayuda sobre." I responded. (That's what I also need help on)

"¡Alejandro! ¡Acuzio! ¡Ven aquí!" Delicia called her brothers. (Alejandro! Acuzio! Come here!)

"¿Qué es lo que, hermana?" Acuzio asked, coming into view with his brown pelt. (What is it, sister?)

"Cuchilla necesita tu ayuda en un trío para una canción." Delicia told them. (Cuchilla needs your help in a trio for a song.)

"¿Qué canción?" Alejandro asked, with his size and muscle being the only difference between his brother and himself. (What song?)

"Eso es aún por decidir." I informed them. (That is yet to be decided.)

"¿Qué tal "Hips Don't Lie" de Shakira?" Alejandro suggested. (How about "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira?)

"Eso no es una mala idea." I told my friends. (That's not a bad idea.)

"Entonces está decidido. Voy a estar en la muchedumbre. Buena suerte, chicos." Delicia agreed. (Then it's settled. I'll be in the crowds. Good luck, guys.)

* * *

~Later, at the Show~

I looked around for the ninja, when I saw the trophy, shining in all its glory.

_The Blade Cup, _I thought. _The reason why I'm even doing this in the first place. This better be worth it._

"Hey, Lupe." I turned around to find mí amor, dressed in his red tuxedo.

"Hi, Kai. Are the others with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're arguing over our dance routine. I needed some space to think. Anyway, what song are you going to sing?" He asked. I smirked.

"'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira." I responded.

"Who's singing the male part?" Kai asked.

"We are," Alejandro answered, walking up to me before I could answer, accompanied by Acuzio.

"Cool, I'm Kai." Kai stuck out his right hand.

"I'm Alejandro and this is my brother, Acuzio." Alejandro shook Kai's hand, and then motioned to Acuzio, who just raised his hand then lowered it as a short wave.

"Kai! Get back here!" Cole yelled from across the room.

"See you guys later. Bye Lupe," Kai waved quickly before turning around and walking back to the ninja.

"I see Delicia. I knew she wouldn't lie about this." Acuzio stated, looking out from behind the curtain.

"Five bucks says she has a camera. There's no way she would miss the opportunity." Alejandro put up the bet.

"Fifteen bucks says she already has her camera set up, and just saw me." Acuzio said before pulling his head back behind the curtain.

"I'm not betting with either of you," I chuckled lightly before thinking of what to do. I got an idea and turned around, searching for the ninja.

"Where are you going?" Acuzio asked me.

"To spy on a ninja I hate." I answered. Before Alejandro could throw blame around like a ball, I clarified which ninja. "The black ninja, Cole, not Kai. Kai's red."

"What about the other two?" Alejandro asked.

"You guys know Blue Jay, or at least in his moon wolf form." I pointed to the blue-tuxedo wearing Jay.

"Is he the wolf who you once brought to us? Was his name, Relámpago?" Acuzio asked. I nodded. "So, who's the white one?"

"That's Zane, he's somewhat like the brains of the team." I answered. At that moment, Blue Jay and Kai knocked into each other mid-air. The boys then started arguing.

"What are they arguing about?" Alejandro asked.

"Who knows? They're humans." Acuzio stated. "Well, at least Kai is, Relámpago is a moon wolf if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, he's a moon wolf. But he's still a pup, a pup going through a romance age." I whispered to Alejandro and Acuzio.

"Really? Who's his 'significant other,' in this case?" Alejandro asked, always a gossip king. I peeked out of the curtain to scan the audience for Nya.

In almost no time, I found her, in the front row, sitting next to Jay's dad.

"She's right there, the one in red, if you can smell her, she smells a bit like Kai." I told my canine companions.

"She feels the same, you can smell it on her." Acuzio stated after he had a look at her and returned to behind the curtain.

"I can smell it too, she reeks of it." Alejandro agreed after having a look at her himself.

"Reeks of what?" Acuzio asked, as he had spaced out.

"She reeks of the first-time heart. Remember?" Alejandro told his brother.

"I agree, but hopefully this will be her first and only. I'd hate to destroy Blue Jay, but I will if I have to." I told them.

"Yeah, but I think we've all been there, done that." Alejandro said.

"True, remember Hecho?" Acuzio recalled Hecho, Delicia's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her time and again, even after she forgave him over and over.

Eventually, we all got sick of his behavior, and Alejandro, Acuzio, and I chased Hecho down and let out our rage on him. I will never specify what was left of his sad self, but I can't say he will live past twenty-five.

After a few minutes, the show began, yet Acuzio, Alejandro, and I sensed danger. We looked past the curtain at the judges, and found the reason for our alert instincts being kicked on.

"Who is that snake?" Alejandro growled quietly.

"Pythor," I seethed.

"I hate snakes." Acuzio grumbled. "Yet, who doesn't hate their slimy selves?"

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy (I hate having excuses), but I have been planning out the plot in my head whenever I can. Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20:Snakes Always Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Hips Don't Lie. The song is by Shakira.

A/N: **Bold **is Alejandro, _Italic _is Lupe.

Chapter 20: Snakes Always Lie

Lupe's POV

I twirled my thumbs. I was slightly nervous, but I knew that if I couldn't do it, I still wouldn't care in about an hour or two. It was 6:30, and the hunt for dinner is usually from nine to ten, sometimes even until sunrise or later.

We were up next. It seemed as if the wait was forever, yet I felt bad for the ninja, they were set to go last. Alejandro, Acuzio, and I were second-to-last.

Finally, the announcer called us onto the stage.

"And now welcome to the stage, the Claws." He stepped off stage. I turned to Alejandro.

"The Claws? Really Al?" I asked, knowing calling him 'Al' would annoy him greatly.

"Not now, let's just go," Alejandro said, annoyed at his infamous nickname. We walked on stage, without Acuzio.

"Where's your brother?" I whispered.

"Stage fright." Alejandro answered. We then prepared to start.

"**Ladies up in here tonight, No fighting**

**We got the refugees up in here**

**No fighting, No fighting,**

**Cuchilla, Cuchilla!**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this,**

**She make a man want to speak Spanish,**

**Como se llama? Bonita, mu casa, su casa."**

"_Baby, when you talk like that,_

_You make a woman go mad,_

_So be wise, and keep on,"_

I started to dance like a belly dancer, hoping it would help us. (a/n like Shakira in the video). I didn't see what Alejandro was doing, but I hoped he wasn't giving me bunny ears like he does to anyone whose in front of him.

"_Reading the signs of my body,_

_I'm on tonight,_

_You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right,_

_ All the attraction, the tension,_

_ Don't you see baby, this is perfection,"_

**"Hey girl, I can see you're body moving,**

**and its driving me crazy,**

**And I didn't have the slightest idea,**

**until I saw you dancing.**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor**

**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move ****your body, girl**

**And everything so unexpected - the way you right**** left it**

**So you can keep on taking it.**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

**Cuchilla! Cuchilla!"**

**"**_O baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am_ _starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_."

**"Cuchilla! Cuchilla**!"

"_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_half-animal, half-man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain."_

_**"**__**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día"**_

**"I never really knew that she could dance like this**

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa,**

**Cuchilla! Cuchilla!"**

**"**_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body"_

_"_**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

**Yeah**

**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country**

**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**

**I need a whole club dizzy**

**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**

**Colombians and Haitians**

**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**

**No more do we snatch ropes**

**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own** **our own boats"**

_"__I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight_ _and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection."_

I threw many arms up as an ending. The crowd clapped and cheered. Alejandro and I walked backstage just as the ninja were preparing to walk onto stage.

"Good luck," I told Kai.

"Thanks," he said. and smiled. I didn't pay much attention to what the announcer said, I was looking for Acuzio.

"Where's Acuzio?" I asked. Alejandro shrugged.

"I have no idea." he responded.

"Did you give me bunny ears on stage?" I asked him, waiting for him to either smile or giggle. Alejandro did all of the above.

"No, but come to think of it, I should have. He answered, smiling as if he was planning something. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing he would be up to mischief later on.

"Then what did you do on stage? Just stand still and sing the whole time? I highly doubt that you did or would." I said. Alejandro smiled again.

"I know what I did, and you don't. Therefore, it's for me to know, and you to possibly find out." I frowned at the moon wolf. "Or, never find out."

"I'll find out eventually," I said.

"Hey, look. We bickered so much you missed your boyfriend's entire performance." Alejandro laughed quietly. I growled softly at him, then turned around to see the ninja, strolling backstage with the Blade Cup.

"I am going to kill you, Alejandro." I told him, to which he smirked.

"Like to see you try." He challenged. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not lying. I'm not a snake!"

"What do snakes have to do with this?" I asked him.

"Snakes always lie. Unlike, according to you, your hips." Alejandro laughed at his own joke, as I just ignored him and kept looking for Acuzio.

A/N super sorry I was so late! If there are any mistakes here its because I finished the chapter on my iPod. Please review! And forgive my lateness!


	21. Chapter 21: Not The End, Yet

Chapter 21: "Not The End, Yet"

Lupe's POV

I argued with Alejandro until Acuzio finally stepped forward. Somehow, the argument had come to which column was better, Doric or Ionic. (A/N: I'll explain later)

"Hey guys, didn't you two see what happened over there?" He asked.

"No, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, Pythor confronted the ninja, and Cole unlocked his true potential, or whatever you call it, when he almost sacrificed himself for his dad," I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Acuzio to tell a story. "Anyway, he lifted all the ruble off him, he looked like a ninja Hercules."

"Heracles. Hercules is his Roman name. Heracles is his Greek and original name." Alejandro told his brother.

"Funny, Heracles means 'glory of Hera,' but in the myths, Hera hated Heracles." I commented.

"Why did she hate him?" Acuzio asked.

"Because, Hera wasn't his mother. You know how Zeus had lots of children, most of whom weren't with Hera?" I asked him, receiving a nod as answer. "Well, Heracles was one of them. When he turned into a god in his afterlife, she didn't hate him as much. Hera was very vengeful, a little protective of Zeus. Anyway, we went way off track, what happened to Cole?"

"He's fine. His dad is too, but Pythor took the Blade Cup." Acuzio told us.

"What? Now the snakes have two Fangblades, only two left." I murmured to myself.

"What was that?" Alejandro asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." I said.  
"Well, would you stop? It's giving me a headache." Alejandro laughed.

"Shut up," I lightly punched his arm. "I'm going to see Kai. I'll see you guys later."

It took a while to find him, but eventually I located Kai.

"Hey, Kai, heard Pythor took the Cup." I approached him.

"Yeah, but Cole found his true potential. Now I am the only one left." Kai sighed. "Why am I always last?"

"Be happy you're not always first." I told him.

"I'd rather be first than last." He responded.

"Try living like that your entire life, it gets really boring after a while. Everything falls on you, you have to have a whole lot of responsibility, you get where I'm going?"

"Yeah, I guess, still, I'd like to be first for once in my life."

"And King Midas wanted gold. Hera wanted Heracles dead, Brutus wanted Julius gone, this has happened since the start of time. It's human nature." I told him. "Really, its just nature. Whether it be true or not, it's everywhere."

"Yeah, you're right."  
"What's up with you 'yeah'ing at everything I say?"

"Because I know if I don't agree, then this will never end."

"Truer words have never been spoken." We walked back to the Bounty, only to go right to bed.  
I woke in the middle of the night. Something was calling me. Not literally calling, with a voice, yet, it seemed as if something, or someone, was calling my soul. I got up, I was hypnotized. Not by a snake, but by my own instincts. I walked out to the deck, and saw Kai there, but I didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Hey, Lupe," He greeted me quietly. I didn't respond, I hadn't even realized he made any move or sound. I looked over the side of the ship to find that we were not that far from the ground, only about ten feet. "Lupe? Lupe!"

I came to my senses to find him lightly shaking my arms, calling my name.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"You were, in a trance. It seemed that way, what happened to you is what I want to know. Or, what is happening." Kai let go of my arms. I suddenly remembered a lesson Peridot taught me, her words rushing back to me like a raging river.

"_During some point in time, a moon wolf will finish the final stage of puppyhood. When this happens, he or she will lose control of his or herself, and act like a rabid creature. My advice is, when that happens to you, get as far away from people, and animals, as you can. It is known that some moon wolves have killed their best friend or mate in this stage. The wolf has no control, only the feeling to kill. This is the stage of rage and possible death." _

"I need to go," I told him. "I need to get far, far away from here."

"Why?" He asked. "And where?"

"It's a really long story. Basically, if I don't get as far away from animate life as I can, I'll kill everything and everyone within my reach. I can't stay here. I have to leave." I explained. "I don't know where I'm going, or if and when I'll ever come back."

"But, why do you need to leave?" He asked. I looked him in the eye. His amber eyes pleading, I looked down.

"Because, I'm a moon wolf. If I stay, I will most likely kill all of you." I told him. "Its for your own good."

"But…" He started.

"Take care of Lloyd for me, and, if my dad comes, tell him you never knew me. It will make your life easier, as well as safer and simpler." I instructed him. "Tell the rest of the gang that too, it should keep them out of trouble too."

"I guess this is good bye then," He said sadly.

"No, its not good bye. I'll be back; it's not the end, yet. I'm just…going on a short trip, I will return, I promise." I kissed him quickly, then jumped off the Bounty and ran south, letting my instincts take over.

The next morning, I woke up in a jungle-like area, not remembering coming here. I tasted blood in my mouth, and then saw a monkey a short distance away from me. I walked down to a creek, looked at my reflection, and frowned.

_I look like Mariam._ I thought. In some legends and myths, Mariam was the daughter of Hades, and she was a "no good, trouble making, annoying little devil," according to all the other god and goddess, with the exception of Hades, and another fellow who I couldn't remember at the time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

_Mariam was only mentioned in a few myths, either that or a lot. _I jolted awake. _Where did that knowledge come from? I don't know the first thing about the details of Greek mythology; yet, I knew almost everything about Heracles yesterday. Something weird is going on._

I sighed, and shook my head again.

"Soon enough, I'm going to start teaching about Greece and all the little myths and whatnot." I sighed again. "Time to leave, before I get caught."

What I didn't realize at that time was that I wasn't in Ninjago anymore.

A/N: Well, sorry if this seems too quick. As for the columns, the Doric is really simple, and the Ionic looks like it has a scroll or ram horns on the top, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, started learning about the Greek gods, goddesses, and all the myths, I think it is pretty cool. Just to let you know-Mariam is not a real goddess. I made her up for another story I'll post later, but it won't be for Ninjago. I hope to get it up soon, but anyway, I digress. This is the end for this story, but there is a sequel on the way, the first chapter should be out before April. Please review!


End file.
